


The Parent Trap

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Series: Unlikely Anime Partners [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Family Secrets, Hospitalization, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Movie AU, Physical Abuse, Prank Wars, Punishment, Rescue, Revenge, Separate Childhoods, Separations, Siblings, Single Mother Eijun AU, Split Custody, Summer Camp, separate lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”Come on , let’s go.”Eiko watched as the boy practically dragged her expensive luggage along the ground as he headed toward where their cabins were. Eiko grabbed her other suitcase, which she noticed was the lighter of the two, and ran after him.”Hey wait up!””Come on slow poke. So hey who were the girls babbling about.””Huh?””That Miyuki Kazuya guy.””Oh that’s my father.””Wow that’s cool. He’s on the Swallows huh?””Yup.””My mom and I are Giant’s fans.”Eiko stopped and stared at Kazu as Kazu started to laugh. She felt the need to pick up the largest rock and chuck it at him.”SAWAMURA KAZU, YOU STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!”Kazu stopped and turned to look at the girl trailing behind him. Her face was bright red and her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunks. It reminded him of how his mom looked when he got really frustrated at him.”You are so red right now! I think I’ll call you Aka-chan from now on.”
Relationships: Kuramochi Youichi/Narumiya Mei, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Eijun/Original Character(s)
Series: Unlikely Anime Partners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196827
Comments: 68
Kudos: 126





	1. Welcome to Camp Hamarikyu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Single Mother Eijun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571234) by Ofuton Makura. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Since one of my fics is coming to an end I decided to put up this fic that I have had rolling around in my head for a while. Of course we all know the doujin Single Mother Eijun, I personally have read it over 20 times now and would kill to own a copy even in Japanese. ANYWAY...I always wondered what would happen if they had stayed together and of course I have read a few fanfics that is happened in. My curiosity was mostly sated.
> 
> Then I was talking about the movie The Parent Trap with my manager at work...well before all this went down, and it got me thinking what kind of havoc that Eiko and Kazu would cause to try and get their parents back together. One thing led to another and voila, the results of that are now here for you guys to read! ^-^
> 
> I decided to add in the Karasuno boys to make it more believable that Eijun would disappear fully out of the seido boys lives. He would need somewhere to go after all and I didn't want to use Nagano. It give me a chance to expand my fandom writing too since this is the closest I have ever written to canon since [Red, White, and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541660).
> 
> It has been so much fun cultivating Kazu's and Eiko's personality and how they would be if the other was raising them. I hope you guys like what I did so far! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Are you sure you want to do this Eijun?”

”Not completely, but I can’t take living with him anymore Dai-niichan.”

”Well I’m not going to say it’s a good idea, but I will support you.”

”Thank you Dai-niichan.”

”Eijun…aren’t you too old to still be calling me that?”

”NO! Dai-niichan is Dai-niichan.”

”Alright alright. So what about the kids?”

”We agreed that I will take Kazu and he will take Eiko.”

”Is there a reason for that?”

”He says girls are easier to raise then boys.”

”Hah, on what basis?”

”It’s Miyuki Kazuya, does he need a basis?”

”So when did you want to move?”

”As soon as possible. Miyuki senpai has an away game this weekend. He brought Eiko to see his dad.”

”Do you think he said why?”

”I don’t know.”

”Well the kids are still young enough that they won’t remember each other, but I don’t like the idea of separating them.”

”It will be fine.”

Daichi hugged his younger cousin tightly. He knew that Eijun was holding back his tears in order to be strong, but when he was able he would break down and mourn the relationship that he tried so hard to keep together. Daichi would make sure he was there for him then.

”Alright, I’ll call the gang and we will get you moved in no time.”

”Thanks Dainii-chan.”

”Anything for family kiddo.”

*

*

*

Miyuki Kazuya walked into his home after picking up his daughter and immediately noticed the difference. Gone were all the Items that Eijun picked out to decorate their place. It was a lot more than he realized. His six month old daughter Eiko fussed in this arms and he bounced her lightly.

”Shhhhh it’s okay sweetheart. Daddy is here and we are going to be okay.”

Kazuya walked through the house and down the hall to the bedrooms. All of Kazu’s toys and belongings were missing. All the baby furniture was still there though. Eijun agreed to leave it for Eiko since she was younger. He laid her in the crib and she instinctively wiggled to the side to make room for her brother.

”I’m sorry sweetheart, but he’s gone. You have the whole crib to yourself.”

Eiko started to fuss again and small tears leaked from the sides of her big eyes.

”You have your mother’s eyes.”

Kazuya cursed himself for thinking that aloud. Eiko pushed herself onto her stomach, it was something she had learned in the last month to both parents surprise and delight. She reached into the small pile of stuffed animals and pulled a teddy bear out. It was a match to a set that Eijun had bought for the kids. This one was Kazu’s though and Kazuya realized that Eijun took the wrong one with him. Eiko pulled the bear to her chest and hugged it tightly.

”You really like that one huh sweetheart.”

Eiko cooed happily as she pressed her face into the fabric and sniffed.

”I guess it smells like her brother.”

Kazuya felt a tightening in his chest for the loss of his little boy. He stood up and realized if he was going to get through this, he needed to purge the house of anything else that reminded him of Eijun or Kazu.

”We’re going to be fine sweetheart, just fine.”

Kazuya felt his tears flowing down his cheeks and saw them as they hit the fabric on the crib mattress wetting it in splashed circles. He gave himself that moment to weep for the loss of his family before he did what he had to do to survive.

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

”Now make sure you listen to the counselors Kazu.”

”Don’t worry mom, I got this.”

”Ugh, could you please stow your attitude just a little. At least before you meet the other kids.”

”You worry too much mom, they are going to love me!”

Eijun kissed his son good bye and then got back into the car. He hoped he made the right decision to let Kazu attend this camp. It was good to get him away from baseball once in a while. He didn’t need him becoming obsessed like someone else.

”No no no, that is my past and Kazu is my future.”

Eijun hardened his heart and then made the long four hour drive back to Sendai.

* * *

”Do you have everything Eiko-sama?”

Asada Hirofumi closed the trunk of the limo and walked back around to where his master’s daughter was waiting with her luggage.

”Yes Asada-san I think I do.”

”Your father spoke to the camp director so if you have any problems go see them.”

”I am sure I will not.”

”Have a good summer Eiko-sama.”

”Ya gonna miss me Asada-san?”

The older man crouched down to the little girls height.

”You know I will and don’t let your father catch you talking like that.”

”You know I won’t.”

Eiko smiled at the servant and held out her pinky. He held out his and they linked them together and then bumped elbows. Eiko laughed and hugged Hirofumi.

”Take care Princess.”

”You too Asada-san.”

Hirofumi got into the limo and drove off for home.

”Wow, was that your dad?”

A few of the other campers walked up to Eiko.

”No, he’s our servant.”

”You have a servant?”

The kids stared at the newest addition to the camp wide eyed.

”We have several, but Asada-san is mine personally.”

It wasn’t true of course, but her dad was hardly home and she spent most of the time with Hirofumi so he might as well be just hers.

”That’s so cool!”

”Hey are you rich?”

”Are you a princess?”

”You have so much stuff!”

The questions and excited words came at Eiko from all sides, but she was used to it. Her father was a famous baseball player for the Yakult Swallows so she was used to special treatment. She had also spoke to the press a few times when she had gone to games. It was a bit unusual to see a child in the VIP box, but Eiko took it in stride and learned to adapt. She flashed a dazzling smile at them and spoke with the eloquence of someone that was raised properly. She was constantly complimented on her eyes all the time. How they looked so big and innocent. They asked if she got them from her mom, but that was usually when her father or Hirofumi would cut the interview off. Eiko never asked since she was very young, but she wondered about her mom. There were no pictures of her anywhere. Still she had Hirofumi and the other servants so she was alright…

**Alright campers! Please assemble around the camp flag so that you can be assigned to your cabins.**

The voice echoed through the large speakers and all the kids rushed toward the designated area. Eiko grabbed her two suitcases and struggled to keep up.

”Yo, watch it kid. Why would you bring that much stuff for six weeks?”

A slightly taller boy with glasses, a sideways hat and a back pack and duffle bag brushed by her with a snicker. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued on her way. Thankfully she was not last to the flag.

”Alright campers! My name is Yoshikawa Haruno and I am your Head counselor here at Camp Hamarikyu! Beside me are my two assistant counselors Natsukawa Yui-san and Umemoto Sachiko-san. You will meet the other counselors when you get your cabins assigned if it isn’t one of us.”

”Hey Haru-chan, can I get you as my counselor?”

Everyone looked to see who had spoken to the head counselor so informally. Eiko saw the boy that bumped and made fun of her earlier.

”Oh uh…no sorry, boys will have a guy as their counselors.”

”That’s kind of sexist don’t you think Haru-chan? My mom says that it doesn’t matter what the job, men and women can do the same work.”

”Well that’s very good of her uh…”

”Sawamura Kazu.”

”Ah, well you see Sawamura-kun…”

”Please, call me Kazu, it’s only fair Haru-chan.”

Eiko could tell that the counselor was getting more and more flustered with the way this boy was talking. His smirk didn’t help either.

”Excuse me counselor Yoshikawa-san, but how many will be in a cabin?”

”Ah and you are?”

”Miyuki Eiko.”

”Oh! That’s Miyuki Kazuya’s daughter!”

”The star catcher for the Swallows!”

The other two counselors started to chatter excitedly till Haruno cleared her throat. They bowed their heads in apology and Haruno faced the little girl that spoke to her.

”Well Miyuki-chan, there will be four to six depending on how many campers are enrolled. Right now I think we have enough for six to a cabin.”

”Thank you counselor Yoshikawa-san.”

”Kiss ass.”

Eiko bristled as she saw Kazu mouth those words to her. She refrained from saying anything back though. Damn him if she was going to stoop to his level. The counselors continued to tell them what was going on and then started to hand out their cabin numbers. When she got hers she smiled. It was her dad’s number on the Swallows.

”Hey Miyuky, what cabin are you in.”

”It’s Miyuki thank you and not that it’s your business, but cabin 16.”

”Great, we’re neighbors!”

”What?”

”I’m in cabin 18, which is the best number in the world by the way.”

Before Eiko could move Kazu’s arm was around her shoulders and he was pulling her in for an awkward elbow filled hug.

”Well let’s get going neighbor! Come on I’ll help you carry your junk.”

”Hey!”

Kazu let go of Eiko and then grabbed one of her suitcases.

”Damn! What did you bring with you?”

”Only the essentials and hey, who said you could touch that!”

”Come on , let’s go.”

Eiko watched as the boy practically dragged her expensive luggage along the ground as he headed toward where their cabins were. Eiko grabbed her other suitcase, which she noticed was the lighter of the two, and ran after him.

”Hey wait up!”

”Come on slow poke. So hey who were the girls babbling about.”

”Huh?”

”That Miyuki Kazuya guy.”

”Oh that’s my father.”

”Wow that’s cool. He’s on the Swallows huh?”

”Yup.”

”My mom and I are Giant’s fans.”

Eiko stopped and stared at Kazu as Kazu started to laugh. She felt the need to pick up the largest rock and chuck it at him.

”SAWAMURA KAZU, YOU STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!”

Kazu stopped and turned to look at the girl trailing behind him. Her face was bright red and her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunks. It reminded him of how his mom looked when he got really frustrated at him.

”You are so red right now! I think I’ll call you Aka-chan from now on.”

”WHAT?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW SAWAMURA KAZU!”

”Nope, it’s a done deal.”

Kazu picked up the suitcase and kept walking. Eiko stood there stunned for a moment and then grabbing her suitcase she ran after him.


	2. Going A Bit Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”YOU! YOU DID THIS!”
> 
> With no more preamble Eiko launched herself off the porch of the cabin right at Kazu knocking him to the ground. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and screamed in his face.
> 
> ”I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!”
> 
> Kazu stopped laughing immediately and pushed her off him.
> 
> ”Don’t call my mom a bitch.”
> 
> ”She can’t be much of a mom if she raised a piece of shit like you!”
> 
> ”FUCK YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Fuck, I can't believe it has been more than a month since I started this fic! I am so very sorry i took so long to update it, but i had three...I guess commissions to write? I didn't get paid for them, but I made promises and I wanted to keep them. @~@
> 
> To make up for this, I pretty much doubled the size of this chapter from the last one. Just like in the movie, this chapter deals with the two siblings going to head to head in a prank war that ends up getting them in big trouble and isolated from the rest of the campers. You also learn more about Kazu and Eiko's family and how different their upbringing was. Also that Eiko has a real mouth on her when she wants to. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later ~ August 2nd***_

_Hey mom,_

_Do you miss me yet? Nah just kidding. I bet you are having a great time dancing around the house in your apron and singing those old songs at the top of your lungs. Well till the neighbors complain about it like last time. So far nothing amazing has happened at the camp. Well nothing that I have not done with you and great grandpa that is. I’m still glad you sent me though cause I made friends with this girl. She reminds me of you when she gets mad at me. I also earned a lot of the merit badges. I can’t wait to show you. I’m working on something in Art for you right now. Hopefully it will be done by the end of camp. Love you, Kazu_

* * *

_Dad,_

_Camp is a lot of fun and I am learning so much. Thanks for sending me. Good luck with your games not that you need any._

_Eiko_

*

*

*

”Good morning campers!”

GOOD MORNING YOSHIKAWA-SAN!

”My goodness you guys are up and ready today aren’t you?”

”Not everyone.”

”Did you say something Eiko-chan?”

”Yes Yoshikawa-san. Sawamura and the rest of his cabin are not here yet.”

”Oh dear. I wonder if their counselor didn’t wake up on time.”

Eiko and her cabin of girls smirked. While they were toasting s’mores last night, one of them snuck into Cabin 18 and reset the counselors alarm to pm instead of am. It was pay back for when the boys had put mud in their shoes.

”Well one of the other counselors can go and find out what happened. The rest of us can start on the hike cause we have a lot to cover today if you guys want to earn your scavenger badges!”

One of the male counselors entrusted his troop to another and then we headed back into the camp to find out what happened to the missing campers. Eiko and her girls high fived each other as they head into the woods.

*

*

*

Eiko was proud of herself. She had found everything on the scavenger list despite not being an outdoor person and her whole troop earned their badges. She even found a tree with pretty shaped leaves that would look great on her art project. The other girls liked it too so rather than picking off a bunch of leaves that pulled a small branch off. The only bad thing was the sticky sap had gotten all over their hands, but they washed it off in the stream easily. Now as they were walking back Eiko was thinking about how to arrange her portion of the leaves.

The only other annoying thing was the bugs. Eiko had been scratching her arms and the back of her hand ever since she washed the sap off them.

”Guess the water must have attracted them. Still not an annoying at that Sawamura Kazu though.”

”Oh my what’s that noise?”

Haruno thought she heard sounds of fighting so she ran ahead quickly followed by other curious campers. The source of the noise was in the main hall. Haruno stopped at the door and looked in.

”What is going on in here?”

”Oh, hey Haru-chan, did you miss me?”

The other campers crowded into the hall along with Eiko and her girls. They gaped at the boys of cabin 18 as they were using a VR headset to play a fighting game.

”Iori, what is going on? Why didn’t you and the boys join us for the hike?”

”Sorry Haru, my alarm was set for pm not am for some reason and by the time I got all the boys up, it was too late to join you.”

”So you decided to play with your VR set?”

”Oh no! At the suggestion of Kazu, we actually went ahead and looked in the campers guide to see what we could do that was constructive. My boys ended up doing a few lessons that actually earned them extra badges.”

While Haruno and Iori talked Eiko stormed over to where Kazu was cheering on his team with the rest of her girls.

”So you think your pretty smart getting out of the hike huh Sawamura Kazu.”

Kazu turned to look at Eiko and saw how she and the other girls was scratching their arms.

”Well certainly a hell of a lot smarter then you guys.”

He stepped back a bit and smirked.

”I guess you don’t know what lacquer trees are do you Aka-chan.”

”Lacquer isn’t something you use on trees stupid, you use it on furniture.”

”Not that kind of lacquer, although you do make it from the sap.”

”What are you talking about?”

”Well the proper term for it is toxicodendron vernicifluum, but that may be too much for your little brain to understand.”

”Hey Eiko-chen, why did he say the word toxic?”

”Yeah, toxic means poison which is bad.”

”Maybe the water in the river was bad!”

”Did we drink any?”

The girls started to panic around her, but Eiko held up her hand, which she noticed was really red from her itching it.

”Calm down girls, he is just trying to scare us by using big words that he saw on TV or something. I bet he doesn’t even know what it means.”

”Ho? You do? Well my dear Aka-chan, you are about to lose that bet big time.”

Eiko tched with her mouth as she watched Kazu walk over to where Haruno and lori were talking.

”Hey Haru-chan?”

”What is it Kazu-chan?”

It irritated Eiko that the head counselor just accepted the informal way that the boy addressed her now.

”Eiko-chan and the girls from cabin 16 all have poison oak.”

”EHHHHH?!”

Both Haruno and the girls cried out at the same time hearing this. The boys that had been playing VR near the girls all back up.

”Whoa Kazu is right!”

”Look how red their arms are!”

”Eiko has bumps on hers!”

”Don’t touch them you’ll get it too!”

The girls started to cry as their counselor started to herd them towards the infirmary at a safe distance away.

”Don’t worry girls, the nurse has creams for this!”

”Hey Aka-chan!”

Eiko turned toward Kazu with tears of embarrassment and frustration streaming down her face, which were as red as her arms.

”What!”

”Red really does suit you.”

Eiko puffed out her cheeks and Kazu started to laugh clutching his stomach.

”I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS SAWAMURA KAZU! JUST YOU WAIT!”

”You can play with Kazu-chan later Eiko-chan, let’s get going.”

Eiko seethed in frustration that the counselor assumed was from her growing rash, but it was really from Kazu getting under her skin once again.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”We have to get them back!”

”I know but every time they one up us!”

”It’s so frustrating!”

”What are we gonna do Eiko-chan?”

Eiko and her girls were having a meeting after heir counselor had gone to sleep. They were finally over the poison oak mess which took a week and had been going back and forth with revenge pranks to get back at Kazu and his boys. So far nothing had really worked though.

”I have an idea that will get them for sure this time!”

”What is it?”

”Shhh, don’t get too excited or you will wake up Miikun-san.”

Eiko looked over at the counselor’s bed, but she just rolled over and snored a bit.

”Okay, we need string from the art cabin and syrup from the cafeteria.”

”Wait…what are we gonna do with that?”

”You will find out the next time we have a campfire.”

Eiko and girls started to giggle evily even though they didn’t know what Eiko had instore, but they figured it was pretty good and they trusted their leader.

*

*

*

”How are they?”

”A little clammy, but I think that if we let them rest they will be alright tomorrow.”

Kazu was pulling out a piece of chocolate for his s’more when he over heard the counselor’s talking about Eiko and the other girls in the cabin. They had gotten a chill from swimming and were all resting. It was a bit colder today than usual, but Kazu was surprised that they all got sick together.

”Something doesn’t seem right.”

Kazu excused himself to the bathroom and ran into the camp to check on the cabin. He was strangely not surprised to see it empty. He looked over and saw random lights in his cabin. Quietly he crept over and looked in the window.

”Well I am a bit impressed now.”

Kazu saw Eiko and the girls were stringing syrup covered string all over the cabin. He could smell the fake maple wafting toward him. Kazu moved away and thought for a bit. He certainly couldn’t let them get away with this. What could he do by himself and fairly quickly.

”Ah, I got it!”

Kazu was snickering as he ran to the cafeteria. He found the industrial size bottles of cooking oil below the stainless steel prep tables. He found one that was half empty and easier to lift. Then he ran back to Cabin 16 and checking to make sure no one there first, he walked in and started to pour lines of the slippery substance on the cabin floor. As long as no light touched it, it looked like a slightly sarker wood plank. This way they wouldn’t notice it till it was too late. Kazu ran back to the cafeteria to put the oil back and then headed back to camp.

”I can’t wait to see their faces when they see I one upped her again!”

*

*

*

”Well done girls, we should go get cleaned up and back in out beds before they return.”

The girls were congratulating themselves on their amazing prank as they made their way back to their cabin to get their bath supplies.

”I wonder how long we have to wait to see their faces!”

”Don’t you mean hear them scream?”

The girl’s giggles were interrupted by another scream coming from their cabin. They ran to see what happen completely forgetting their plans. When they got there they saw Miikun struggling to get up off the floor.

”Miikun-san what’s wrong?”

”Why are you all out of bed and…what is all over you?”

”I well…we were…”

Eiko walked in to try and explain everything when she stepped in a puddle of water and her foot cam out from under her. She landed hard on her ass.

”Eiko-chan! Are you alright?”

The other girls ran in to help her and they ended up slipping too.

”What is this stuff?”

”I can’t stand up!”

”Eiko-chan help me!”

Eiko wanted to, but she was having enough trouble with her own footing.

”WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MESS?!”

The sound of a very angry man carried to the cabin and the girls knew it wasn’t the boys that found their prank, but the counselor.

”What is going on here?”

Haruno showed up just as the girls had finally crawled out of the cabin. From the boys cabin came Iori storming towards them and covered in the sticky string.

”Oh my! What a mess! What happened Iori!”

Eiko belatedly realized that she was still holding the bottle of syrup.

These girls covered my cabin with string and syrup!”

Haruno looked at Eiko who tried to hide the bottle behind her back. Not that it much mattered since they were still covered in syrup and now whatever was making them slide all over the cabin. Miikun came out of their cabin crawling after them.

”Well someone poured something slippery all over our cabin floor that I am pretty sure is cooking oil!”

Eiko could hear Kazu laughing at them. She looked at him and saw that his hands were shiny.

”YOU! YOU DID THIS!”

With no more preamble Eiko launched herself off the porch of the cabin right at Kazu knocking him to the ground. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and screamed in his face.

”I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Kazu stopped laughing immediately and pushed her off him.

”Don’t call my mom a bitch.”

”She can’t be much of a mom if she raised a piece of shit like you!”

”FUCK YOU!”

This time Kazu launched at Eiko and the two of them started rolling around in the dirt fighting. The other campers were cheering them on and Haruno didn’t know if the fighting or language was worse. Then she finally came to her senses and yelled for two counselors to grab them.

”THAT’S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU TO THE SHOWERS AND THEN MY OFFICE!”

The two children were covered in leaves and dirt that stuck to them from the oil and syrup as they were hauled off to get cleaned up.

*

*

*

”I should call your parents for the disgraceful behavior you have both displayed here!”

For the first time Kazu was nervous.

”Please don’t do that. My mom is working two jobs right now and it is such a long drive to come here.”

”Well Sendai is four hours away. But still, the way you two have been behaving has been horrible. The other campers tell me that this has been going on since the beginning of camp.”

”He started it! He started with me the very first day we got here!”

”All I did was say I was help you with your luggage. How is that starting with you?”

”You made fun of my dad and his team and called me Aka-chan!”

”Well I don’t see how that is too bad though you should ask before you…wait…Aka-chan?”

”Yeah, cause she turned red when she gets mad.”

Haruno looked at Eiko and sure enough she was red in the face.

”Oh I see.”

”HEY!”

The three of them jumped when the two other counselors in the room yelled.

”What are we going to do about these two here Haruno?”

”Yeah, they are the instigators of the whole thing.”

Haruno thought for a second and then smiled.

”The isolation cabin.”

”Can we do that?”

”Yeah, cause they are not the same sex.”

”Oh big deal. If they were teenagers I would say no, but they are kids so why not?”

”Uh haru-chan? What is the isolation cabin?”

Kazu didn’t like that name at all.

”It’s very simple Kazu-chan. You and Eiko-chan will be spending the rest of your time here at camp away from the other campers. You will be staying in the same cabin and eating at the same table for meals. You will still be earning your badges, but working together only.”

”EHHHHHHH?!”

Both kids jumped out of their chairs. Eiko slammed her fist on the table and pointed at Kazu.

”You mean I am stuck for the next two weeks with this jerk?!”

”That is correct and stop with the name calling.”

”Isn’t this unconstitutional Haru-chan? I mean you can’t think that we won’t kill each other right?”

”Oh you will be monitored as well. This is a chance for you to learn how to get along and maybe become friends.”

”Friends? With that? I don’t even want to be on the same planet as him let alone sleeping in the same room!”

”So then go back to your own planet Alien Aka-chan.”

Eiko pulled her eyelid down at Kazu and stuck her tongue out. Kazu reached out and grabbed it making her recoil in horror.

”Eeeew, why did you grab my tongue?! I need disinfectant now!”

Kazu laughed and Iori and Miikun looked at Haruno.

Are you sure this is a good idea?”

*

*

*

”They were not kidding when they said isolation.”

Kazu and Eiko had been led by Haruno and the other two counselors to a cabin far into the woods away from the other cabins. The door was unlocked and they stepped in.

”You have to clean it since it has not been used the past few summers, but I guess that will have to wait till tomorrow since it is late already.”

”Wait…when was the last time someone had to be isolated?”

Haruno thought about Kazu’s question.

”I think when I first started as a regular counselor?”

The two kids looked at the head counselor stunned.

”Well anyway. You will be here the whole time when you are not earning any badges or having meals.”

”Wait, what about showers?”

”You have a private bathroom which also has to be cleaned.”

Eiko made a face at the thought of showering anywhere near Kazu.

”You will be checked out several times a day to make sure you are complying with the rules so don’t even think you can get away with sneaking out.”

Both kids knew that they had been defeated. There was nothing left to say and no complaint or whining was going to make it better.

”Now, get some sleep. Wake up time is six am.”

”SIX?!”

Both kids shouted and gaped at Haruno.

”Yes cause it will take you an hour to get down to breakfast after you shower and get dressed.”

Haruno patted the kids on the head and then left with the other counselors. Kazu walked over to one of the beds and sat down bringing up a cloud of dust that made him cough.

”Ugh, this is bullshit. I should call my lawyer about this injustice.”

”You have a lawyer?”

”Well it’s my dad’s but I’m sure he would work for me too.”

”Oh sure and tell him what? That we messed up and are getting punished for it?”

”Unjustly punished! Look at this place and we have to clean it ourselves!”

”I mean it isn’t that bad. At least you don’t have to compete for the bathroom in the morning with the other girls.”

”What competition? I go before them, just like I will go before you.”

”Oh excuse me Aka-sama.”

”Fuck off.”

”Geeze and mom yells at me for my mouth. How does your dad let you get away with talking like that?”

”If you must know I don’t see him that much cause of his bust schedule.”

”Well maybe when its baseball season, but it’s not all year round.”

”He still has other obligations to the advertisers that he works for as well as interviews, celebrity games, and…”

”Alright I get it, he’s not there. Whatever. I guess you don’t care about hanging out with him.”

”I care! What would you know anyway! I bet you never get to see your mom cause she works all the time!”

” _He_ does work a lot, but whenever he has days off he spends them with me. We also go see my grandparents on their farm a lot and my uncle Daichi who plays volley ball with me.”

”Oh…I don’t have any grandparents. Well I have a grandpa, but he and my dad don’t get along so I have never met him.”

”What about other family?”

”I have Asada-san.”

”Is that your uncle?”

”No, he’s my servant.”

”You have a servant.”

”I have several actually, but Asada-san is the one I like the most. He plays with me a lot.”

”That’s it?”

”I guess the other team members count too, but they are also pretty busy and…”

”So what you are saying is that you are alone most of the time.”

For some reason Kazu’s words stung. It had never bothered Eiko before that she didn’t really have anyone to talk to or play with. Not even her friends from her private school came over.

”Shut the fuck up, why am I even talking to you about this. Just stay on your side of the cabin and don’t talk to me and we will get through these two weeks just fine.”

Eiko laid down on her mattress and turned her back towards Kazu. Kazu shrugged it off and laid down on his back lacing his fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the fun he had playing catch, learning to cook, and playing games with his mom. How much he loved helping his grandpa pick vegetables from the garden and practicing sewing with his grandma. Learning how to play Shogi from his great grandpa was fun too especially when he would pull off a good move and Eitoku would accuse him of cheating. When his mom was working sometimes he got to stay with his uncle Daichi and play volley ball with his friends from their old high school volleyball team. Shōyo was the best and just as easy to rile up as his mom was. Kazu loved getting the better of adults.

Thinking of all this made him realize that he had a pretty good life and if that plus his friends and teammates could be thought of as money, then he was pretty rich himself. He smiled as he started to drift off to sleep and silently thanked his mom for loving him so much and surrounding him with loving people.

* * *

Eiko muffled her sobs as much as she could. She wouldn’t dare let the tanuki megane know that his words hurt her. He didn’t mean it cruelly, she knew that, but hearing that he had so much that she did not was painful. Even worse all the things that he had could not be bought with money no matter how much she had. That is what hurt the most. Still she was used to this life and after this miserable summer was over, she could go back to her normal life again without Sawamura Kazu in it.


	3. You Look Like My...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiko handed the picture to Kazu. Kazu took it carefully and looked at it.
> 
> ”Wait…that’s my…”
> 
> ”Yeah, that’s your mom.”
> 
> Kazu had seen pictures of Swallow’s star catcher in magazines and on TV of course, but seeing him as a teenager there was no denying it.
> 
> ”You see it too.”
> 
> ”I…”
> 
> The two sat there looking at the picture of their parents taken in front of the dugout at Seido. The catcher had his arm around the pitcher’s shoulders and he was in mid laugh and the pitcher was in mid yell most likely let go, but there was almost no malice in his face. Now it was Kazu’s turn to start to shake. Eiko reached out and touched his hand that was holding the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> As you can see from the summary the kids have figured out that they are related! In the movie one of the sister's had a picture of their parent, can't remember which one, so I decided to go with that idea. ^-^
> 
> Oh an those birthdays are actually my kid's birthdays and they are a year and a month apart! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

”One more!”

”You said that two hours ago!”

”No way!”

”How are you two still like this ten years later!”

Eijun sat in the bench as he watched Daichi’s old teammates playing volleyball. In his hand he held a letter that Kazu had written him from camp. He would be lying if he didn’t miss his son right now. Kazu would be sitting next to him taking bets as to how long it would take for Tōbio to call Shōyō a dumbass. Eijun laughed as he read over the letter again feeling small tears starting to form.

”Hey you alright Ei?”

Daichi sat down next to his cousin as he reached up and dragged the back of his hand across his eyes.

”Yeah, I just miss him you know? I hope he likes the letter and pictures I sent him back.”

”I’m sure he will and it’s only two more weeks, then we can go pick him up.”

”I know and being away is good for him. It gets him away from baseball for a while.”

”He does love to play though.”

”Yeah, he is so much like his…”

Daichi pulled Eijun into his arms and held him tightly.

”I know Ei, I know.”

”Hey Sawa senpai are you alright?”

Eijun pulled away from Daichi to see Shōyō looking at him with concern.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Hey how about we go get some ramen.”

”Oh boy! I’m getting mine with shochu!”

”You always get it like that dumbass.”

Eijun laughed feeling a little better as he walked with Daichi and his friends out of the gym.

* * *

”Kazuya. Kazuya. KAZUYA!”

”Huh? What?”

”Jeeze, where is your head right now?”

”Ah sorry Mei, I was a little distracted.”

”Yeah, I can tell.”

Kazuya got up off the bench and slipped the simple letter from Eiko into his pocket as he picked up his gear.

”You’ve been like that more and more lately.”

”I just have a lot on my mind with the upcoming game.”

”What are you worried about, we are going to slaughter the Giants!”

I know.”

Mei looked at Kazuya again, but when he received that trade mark grin he just huffed and turned away to grab his glove. Kazuya was always good at hiding his feelings. Mei knew this since he was the same. He had carried a small flame for the bastard megane since middle school, but watched it all but fizzle out when he met a certain cat eyed southpaw. Seeing their relationship blossom and then fade again Mei should have been happy, but by the time it was all over there were children involved. Not that he didn’t like Eiko, he just hated that she looked so much like her mom and at times sounded like him. She was a constant reminder that he would never get Kazuya to himself. Mei had to be satisfied with having his unrequited love to himself on the diamond. That was the closest he would ever get to a partnership.

”Oi who’s spacing out now?”

”Wha…”

It was a good thing that Mei had great reflexes as he brought this glove up just in time to catch the ball that was aimed at his face.

”Asshole! Wait till I say I’m ready! What would you have done if that hit me?!”

”Laughed my ass off.”

Mei chucked the ball right back at Kazuya and of course he caught it. He stalked the rest of the way to the mound and grabbed the rosin bag.

”Come on let’s practice.”

Kazuya said nothing and threw the ball back. He then pulled his catcher’s mask down over his face and crouched behind home plate. He hit his fist into the center of his glove and then held it out as he made a sign with his fingers between his legs. Mei nodded and then readied to throw the pitch. It was perfect leaving his hand as always and landed right where Kazuya had his glove. They were a perfect battery.

”If this is the best I’m going to get then I am going to make it perfect.”

Mei held his glove out to receive the ball back.

*

*

*

”Eiko-chan how are you holding up?”

”It’s hell I tell you! He doesn’t take anything serious at all and he is constantly disappearing when we have a project to get done! It’s a wonder how we managed to earn any badges at all!”

Eiko was lamenting to her old cabin mates as they stood on line for food. After she got it she would have to go to the isolation table and eat with Kazu. It had been five days since they had been put in the isolation cabin and she was going nuts. The worst part was that Kazu didn’t seem to be bothered at all. That is what irritated her the most.

”Don’t worry Eiko-chan, it’s only the weekend and then one more week and camp will be over.”

”I know.”

Eiko grabbed her burger and fries and said goodbye to her friends. She then headed over to the table where Kazu was there already. She put her tray down and sat in her seat. Eiko looked at Kazu who was reading a book while he ate. On his tray was a salad and fish. It continued to surprise her that he ate so healthy in comparison to her tray of typical camp food. Kazu reached out and grabbed a cherry tomato out of his salad as he turned the page of his book.

”Would you stop that.”

”Stop what?”

”Reading while you eat.”

”Why?”

”Cause it’s rude!”

”It’s not like we ever talk.”

”Well maybe I want to.”

Eiko could see Kazu’s eyes over the edge of the book and watched as one of his brows raised. He then placed a napkin in the book and put it down.

”Alright what do you want to talk about.”

”I don’t know.”

”You said you wanted to talk yet you have nothing to talk about?”

There is was again. He was belittling her. Making her feel inferior. She hated it.

”Just forget it.”

”Okay.”

Kazu picked up his book again and started to eat and read. Eiko sighed and picked up a French fry, but had no appetite.

*

*

*

”Tamen!”

”Hai!”

”Bukon”

”Hai!”

”Sawamura!”

”Yo.”

Kazu held his hand out as the counselor handed him the letter from the mail bag. Kazu was excited cause it felt a little fat and that meant it had more than just a letter in it. He ran toward the isolation cabin to read it. When he entered Eiko was on her bed reading.

”What’s got you so excited?”

”I got a letter from my mom.”

”Oh…that’s nice.”

”You didn’t get one yet?”

”Nope and I probably won’t. My dad is pretty busy.”

”That’s messed up. He should have time to write to you.”

”It’s whatever.”

Kazu shrugged figuring the conversation was over. He opened up the envelope and a bunch of pictures fell out along with his favorite candy bar.

”Oh wow!”

Eiko looked over, her eyes widening a bit.

”You got so many pictures!”

”Yeah, my mom likes to take them.”

”C-Can I see?”

”Sure.”

Eiko rose from her bed and crossed the room. She sat on the edge of Kazu’s bed. Eiko peered over as Kazu picked up the pictures and started going through them.

”Is that your dad?”

”Nah, that’s my uncle Daichi. Those are his old volley ball teammates from high school. They get together on the weekends and play.”

”That one looks like trouble.”

Eiko pointed to the redhead in the photo giving a cheesy smile and the victory sign.

”That’s Hina-niichan and that one frowning is Kage-niichan. I was told back in high school they were the best server and spiker set.”

”Kind of like a catcher and pitcher form a battery?”

”Yeah kind of.”

”Do you play volley ball too?”

”For fun, but I prefer baseball.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, I’m a catcher.”

”Like my dad.”

”My mom used to be a pitcher, but he stopped when he had me.”

”You said I looked like your mom a little.”

”Yeah when you get all mad. You even yell like him.”

”Well you remind me a little of my dad.”

Kazu turned to Eiko with a questioning look on his face.

”How?”

”Well he is really smart and knows it and you smirk like he does when you know you’re right.”

”You think I’m smart?”

”Sh-Shut up! Go the next picture.”

Kazu had an smart ass remark on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back and moved the picture of the volley ball gang to the back of the pile. After that it was pictures of the farm, his grand parents, his great grand parents, and a few of his mom’s friends.

”Is that guy sleeping?”

”Furu-niichan is always like that. Haru-niichan says it’s cause he runs a lot.”

”You have a lot of niichans in your life.”

”They are all pretty much like family, but I am only related to my uncle.”

They got to the last picture and Eiko’s mouth dropped open.

”Is that your mom?”

”Yeah.”

Kazu spoke with more fondness in his voice than he had for any of the other pictures. There was a softness in Kazu’s eyes that spoke of so much love. The man in the picture was wearing an old baseball jersey and holding a baseball glove with a ball in his other hand pressed slightly into it. He was smiling at the camera so much that a warmth radiated from it. Kazu recognized the jersey from when his mom was in high school. He mostly wore it when he was cleaning the house, but he would also wear it when he played catch with his friends.

”Seido.”

Eiko pointed her finger at the words embroidered on the front.

”Yeah that’s where my mom went to high school.”

”My dad went to Seido too.”

”Huh. I wonder if they knew each other.”

Eiko rose from the bed. Kazu noticed that she was shaking a little. She went to her bed and pulled out a small box.

”I keep important things in here that I take with me everywhere.”

”Okay.”

”I have a picture in here that my dad doesn’t know about.”

”Not sure where you are going with this.”

”My dad’s teammate Mochi-kun got drunk one night and told me a story.”

”His name is Mochi-kun?”

”Fuck off , it’s a nickname!”

Kazu could see that Eiko was really starting to shake. He got up and walked over to her bed sitting down and grabbing her hands gently as they shook around the box.

”Hey calm down, it was a joke. Sorry, look I’m listening.”

Eiko took a deep breath and let it out.

”He told me that my dad and mom went to high school together and had formed the greatest battery ever at the time. I’m sure that Mei-san would disagree though.”

”Narumiya-san?”

”Our pitcher yeah. Anyway, I never knew my mom so I took advantage of his behavior and asked him all sorts of questions.”

Eiko opened the box and pulled out an old photo. The edges were worn and Kazu could see finger prints all over it from being looked at over and over again.

”Right before he passed out he gave me this.”

Eiko handed the picture to Kazu. Kazu took it carefully and looked at it.

”Wait…that’s my…”

”Yeah, that’s your mom.”

Kazu had seen pictures of Swallow’s star catcher in magazines and on TV of course, but seeing him as a teenager there was no denying it.

”You see it too.”

”I…”

The two sat there looking at the picture of their parents taken in front of the dugout at Seido. The catcher had his arm around the pitcher’s shoulders and he was in mid laugh and the pitcher was in mid yell most likely let go, but there was almost no malice in his face. Now it was Kazu’s turn to start to shake. Eiko reached out and touched his hand that was holding the picture.

”What’s you’re mom’s name?”

”Eijun.”

”My dad’s name is Kazuya.”

”Yeah I know.”

”So do you think…”

”I mean we do look like them.”

”When is your birthday Kazu?”

”August 23rd.”

”Mine is September 27th.”

”I’ll be 12.”

”I’ll be 11.”

”A little over a year apart.”

”Wow.”

”Yeah.”

”Siblings.”

”I don’t know what to say.”

The two kids sat on the bed silently as they continued to look at the picture of their parents and tried to accept the idea that they were both no longer only children.

*

*

*

”I got it!”

It was three days after Eiko and Kazu had the shock of their lives. Kazu came running into the cabin clutching some print outs and gasping for breath.

”Damn that was fast!”

”I got lucky that it was Haru-chan that was in there.”

Kazu had somehow convinced Haruno that he needed to use the computer to finish his art project. He had done some research on their parents and printed it all out before the counselor noticed and brought it back for Eiko to see.

”There was so much!”

Kazu hopped on Eiko’s bed and spread out the sheets. Eiko saw news articles from when Seido went to Koshien two years in a row. The first had both their mom and dad in the pictures as well as interviews. The title of the article was “The Perfect Battery”.

”I guess Mochi-kun wasn't lying huh?”

”Nope! Plus is was pretty plastered.”

Kazu was beaming with pride to know that his mom was that good. The second article was just about Eijun since Kazuya had graduated already and gone pro.

”Look at that!”

Kazu pointed to his mom’s hand. Eiko leaned and looked where he was pointing.

”A ring!”

”They were already married!”

”Wow! Wait…that’s not the left hand though.”

”Of course not! My mom’s a Southpaw, he couldn’t throw the ball with a ring on!”

”Oh right!.”

”Well at least we know we aren’t bastards.”

”Kazu!”

”What?”

Eiko playfully hit Kazu with her pillow as he laughed. He ran and got his own pillow and for the next fifteen minutes they engaged in an all out pillow fight. When they were exhausted they collapsed on each other laughing.

”Oh wait, the other article!”

The third article talked about Eijun not going pro like was planned.

”It said that he went back to Nagano to help his ailing grandparents with their farm.”

”Ailing? Hiijiji-san is in better shape then Ojii-san!”

”Maybe that’s when he got pregnant with you?”

”Would make sense.”

”So mom quits baseball and goes back home…”

Eiko stopped speaking.

”What?”

”Sorry I didn’t mean…”

”No, that’s our mom’s home. You can call it that too.”

Eiko could feel the tears welling up, but pushed them down and continued.

”So he goes home and has you and dad stays in Tokyo?”

”Well who was he playing for at the time.”

Eiko looked an the article again and gasped.

”He was on the Giants! Mom was supposed to be drafted there before he had to quit!”

”Well now I know why that’s our team. So dad must have traveled back and forth to see him.”

”At least cause then they had me.”

”Right, but…they had to split up before we really knew each other.”

”Yeah. We were probably babies or at least I was.”

”When did dad join the Swallows.”

”I don’t know, but I went to my first game when I was five.”

”That doesn’t really tell us anything.”

The two sat quietly looking at the papers and thinking to themselves.

”Asada-san!”

”Huh? Who?”

”My servant! I bet he knows something!”

”Great! You can ask him when you go home!”

”Even better! He is picking me up!”

”Nice!”

They high fived each other as they laughed. Then Eiko got quiet again.

”Hey…did mom drop you off?”

”Yeah he did.”

”Is he going to pick you up?”

”Probably, unless it’s my Uncle Daichi.”

”Can I…”

Kazu saw his little sister struggling with words.

”You want to meet him?”

”NO! No! I mean…I think that would be bad, but I can see him right? From far away.”

”Sure. That’s okay too.”

”I want to meet him though. I just want to know why…”

”Yeah me too.”

There was less than a week left of camp and the kids were brimming with questions that they desperately wanted answers to. Hopefully they would get them soon.


	4. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey Kazu, who was that girl you were with before.”
> 
> Kazu’s head whipped around fast to look at his uncle.
> 
> ”G-Girl Daichi nii-chan?”
> 
> ”Yeah, you gave her a kiss goodbye.”
> 
> ”SAWAMURA KAZU, YOU KISSED A GIRL?!”
> 
> Eijun shouted loudly and everyone in the parking lot turned to see him. Eiko laughed from her spot too. She could understand how Kazu thought that she sounded like their mother now.
> 
> ”Miyuki Eiko, you’re ride is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as the title says, the kids are going home this chapter with the knowledge of each other and wanting to learn more about the parent that they don't live with. Whew that's a lot to think about! @~@
> 
> I had fun creating e-mails and LINE IDs for them and I had to space out the e-mail addresses cause the site thought they were real links! ^0^
> 
> Oh and for anyone that does not know, sekihan is the red rice and bean dish that they serve in Japan when there is reason to celebrate! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Last Day of Camp***_

**”Please make sure that you have everything from your cabins before you leave!”**

Haruno put the megaphone down as she watched the kids running around on their last day. She hoped that her words had reached them, but most likely they would be collecting a box full of stuff and making phone calls on Monday.

”Haru-chan”

Haruno looked up to see Kazu and Eiko walking towards her. Kazu was carrying Eiko’s largest suitcase and she was not complaining about it this time.

”All set you two?”

”Yup! We cleaned everything out of our cabin.”

”Good. I hope the last two weeks have not been that bad for you two.”

”It was hard living with this jerk at first, but we are fine now.”

”Aka-chan you wound me.”

Haruno laughed as the two kids who were like oil and water before were acting like they were best friends.

”You two almost seem like siblings now!”

Eiko froze at the counselor’s words, but Kazu slung his arm around her shoulder and smiled brightly.

”Of course we are! After living together for so long we practically know everything there is to know about each other right imotou?”

Eiko blushed a little and then recovered elbowing Kazu in the ribs.

”Right onii-chan.”

Haruno was about to say something else when she realized she was being called. She said goodbye again to the two kids and then walked off. As soon as she was gone Eiko pushed Kazu away.

”What was that shit for?”

”What, she said it so I…”

”You’re such an ass.”

”Yeah, well you’re a…”

”Sawamra Kazu your mom is here!”

Kazu froze in mid-sentence. Both kids did. Eiko didn’t know what to do.

”Do you want to walk with me?”

”But I said I wasn’t…”

”No, not to meet him, just to get close enough to…besides, I can carry your luggage for you still.”

”A-Alright.”

The walk seemed agonizing as they moved through the camp towards the parking lot where other kids were being reunited with their families. Kazu looked out at the parking lot while Eiko kept her head down.

”There he is!”

Eiko looked up at Kazu and where he was pointing. She saw her mom with the man that Kazu said was his uncle Daichi. Eiko stopped moving as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her mom was in mid laugh, his head thrown back and eyes closed, face cast to the sun which seemed to love him.

”Wow, he’s so beautiful.”

”Yeah he is.”

The two siblings just looked at the two men for a moment. Then Kazu put down Eiko’s suitcase.

”I guess I should leave you here.”

”Yeah, Asada-san will be here soon.”

”Look you have my number, LINE ID, and my e-mail right?”

”Yes and you have mine.”

”As soon as I get my phone I will call you so we are both connected.”

”And I’ll e-mail you as soon as I get home.”

Kazu turned away from the parking lot and their mom to face his sister.

”Hey, we just found each other.”

”I know.”

Eiko was keeping her head cast down like she couldn’t face her brother. Kazu gently lifted her chin so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.

”They aren’t going to split us apart again.”

”Right.”

”You believe me Aka?”

”Yeah. Yeah I do Kazu nii-chan.”

Kazu gave Eiko a genuine smile with no smirking.

”I kind of like being called that.”

”You can keep calling me Aka too if you want.”

Kazu leaned down and kissed Eiko’s cheek.

”I will then.”

Eiko blushed, but for a different reason than embarrassment. She felt truly loved by her new found older brother.

”Kazu!”

”I better go. I’ll talk to you tonight okay?”

”Yeah.”

Kazu winked at his little sister and then walked off towards his mom and uncle. Eiko moved to hide behind a nearby tree so that she could continue to watch.

”Kazu!”

”Daichi nii-chan!”

Kazu ran into the dark haired man’s arms and he was lifted into the air.

”I missed you kiddo!”

”I missed you too!”

Daichi put him down and then Kazu turned to his mom.

”Mom.”

Before Eijun could say anything Kazu ran into him and hugged him tightly.

”Whoa! What’s all this about? Did you miss me that much?”

Eijun ruffled Kazu’s hair.

”Yeah I did. I missed you a lot. Thanks for the pictures and candy bar.”

”You’re welcome Kazu.”

”Hey Kazu, who was that girl you were with before.”

Kazu’s head whipped around fast to look at his uncle.

”G-Girl Daichi nii-chan?”

”Yeah, you gave her a kiss goodbye.”

”SAWAMURA KAZU, YOU KISSED A GIRL?!”

Eijun shouted loudly and everyone in the parking lot turned to see him. Eiko laughed from her spot too. She could understand how Kazu thought that she sounded like their mother now.

”Miyuki Eiko, you’re ride is here.”

Eiko was thankful that her mom caused a commotion so that he didn’t hear her name being called. Eiko came from behind the tree to see Hirofumi standing next to their car.

”Eiko-sama it’s good to see you again.”

”Same Asada-san, I missed you.”

Hirofumi was a bit taken back by Eiko’s words. He teared up a bit.

”I missed you too. It was quite boring at the apartment without you.”

Hirofumi took her suitcase and put it in the trunk. Eiko waited at the front of the car still watching the spectacle that their mom was making.

”YOU’RE ONLY 12, THAT IS TOO YOUNG TO BE MESSING WITH GIRLS KAZU!”

”Calm down mom, I was not doing anything! I just made a friend that’s all and…”

Kazu turned to his uncle who started all the trouble in the first place poking a finger into his stomach.

”…for your information Daichi nii-chan, I was putting a bug in her hair so that she would freak out.”

”See Dai nii-chan! I knew you were jumping to conclusions!”

”Me? I was not the one that shouted in the camp parking lot several times!”

Eiko was laughing at the whole scene when Hirofumi came back to get her.

”What has got your attention Eiko-sama?”

He looked in the direction that she was and…

”Sawamura senpai.”

Eiko stopped laughing and looked up at the older man.

”You know him?”

”I…”

”Asada-san you know my mom?”

”You…wait…how do you…”

Eiko was shocked for a moment and then realized something.

”Seido.”

”Huh?”

She grabbed at Hirofumi’s coat and pulled on it.

”You went to Seido with mom and dad didn’t you?”

”Well I…”

”Dad said you used to play baseball, but I thought he was messing with me cause you hardly look like a ball player let alone an athlete.”

”Eiko-sama, what are you…”

”It makes sense now! Oh man I can’t wait to tell Onii-chan!”

”Wait…you know…”

”Let’s go in the car and I’m sitting in the front. We have a lot to talk about Asada-san.”

Eiko didn’t even wait for an answer as she walked to the passenger door and for the first time opened it herself and got in. Hirofumi stared for a moment dumbfounded and then ran to the driver's side and got in. As they were driving away Kazu looked over and saw Eiko animatedly talking, her hands flying all over the place to the driver of the car. Kazu smiled and patted his pocket where his sister’s information was.

”We’ll talk soon Aka.”

*

*

*

”Kazu!”

Ojii-chan! Obaa-chan!”

Kazu ran out of the car and hugged his grandparents tightly.

”Ooooh we missed you! Look how much you’ve grown in only a few weeks!”

”I did what you said and ate healthy at the camp!”

”I bet you ate lots of vegetables Kazu!”

”I did Obaa-chan, but they weren’t as good as the ones you and Ojii-chan grow!”

”We are going to have a great feast tonight to celebrate you coming home!”

”Sekihan?”

You betcha!”

”Yay! I just wanna go up to the room and change first!”

Kazu hugged them one more time and then ran into the house to the room that was his when he slept over. He jumped on his tablet and pulled out the paper with Eiko’s information on it.

_To: miyuki.Eiko @asahi-net .jp_

_From: kazu_kazoo18 @asahi-net .jp_

_Hey Aka_

_Just got to ~~my~~ our grandparents house. I figured mom would want to stop here first so I jumped on my tablet to e-mail you. Obaa-chan says she is making sekihan for dinner tonight. Have you ever had it before?_

_I don’t have LINE on my tablet yet, but I will download it later so I can talk to you here too._

_Later_

_Kazu_

Kazu put his tablet down after sending the e-mail out and then went to change to help make dinner.

* * *

”How much are you gonna torture me Eiko-sama?”

”Until you tell me everything you know about my mom.”

Eiko made Hirofumi drive to the apartment to get her phone and then they went to the hotel the ball players stayed in when visiting the Swallows for a game. Since her dad was a well known player he had his own hotel room. Of course people thought it was for stupid things like hook ups, but Eiko knew it was to get away from people. Hirofumi had no problem getting the key and now they were in the living area of the spacious hotel room with Eiko grilling the older man like he was a criminal. Eiko was walking back and forth with a pad and pen in her hand as she waved it around while talking. Hirofumi was in one of the easy chairs holding his head.

”When did you meet my mom?”

”I told you it was my first year.”

”And you said that you were his roommate?”

”Yes yes along with Kuramochi senpai.”

Eiko rechecked her notes that she had been taking.

”When did he marry my dad?”

”I told I don’t know that! The date was kept secret and only a few people knew!”

”Like who?”

”I don’t know! Probably the people that they were both close to!”

Eiko looked at the list again.

”So Kuramochi, Furuya, Kominato, Kanemaru, and Tōjō correct?”

”Yeah probably.”

”So I have to find these other people then.”

”Eiko-sama, what is going on? Why are you so interested in this? It’s the past and…”

”NO!”

Hirofumi jumped when Eiko yelled. She slammed the pad and pen down she was holding and stalked over to the older man who started to cower in the chair. For a little girl she carried much presence. She leaned on both the arms on the chair pushing into Hirofumi’s personal space.

”No this is not the past. This is something that I never even knew existed before the summer time! I have a mom! I have a brother! I have family that I was denied! Worst of all I don’t have any reasons!”

Eiko backed off letting Hirofumi uncurl himself. He looked at the little girl that he served since she was old enough to walk. She looked confident, but she was trembling and Hirofumi could see the breaking point coming.

”Kazu nii-chan is so much like dad that it’s scary and look…”

Eiko took out the picture of Eijun that Kazu gave her. She was shaking when she handed it to the servant.

”…I look like and act like my mom at times.”

Eiko finally deflated and dropped to her knees on the plush carpet.

”I just wanna know why I wasn’t allowed to know them.”

Hirofumi was off the chair and by her side in a heartbeat. He cradled Eiko as her tears began to fall. This was the little girl that he had watched grow up and swore he would protect with his life to Kazuya. Now she was hurting more than ever. Hirofumi could not just let this go.

”Okay KoKo-chan. Okay, I will help you.”

Eiko looked up at Hirofumi rubbing the tears from her eyes.

”You haven’t called me KoKo-chan in years Asada-san.”

”You told me to stop when you turned eight.”

”Don’t stop again please.”

”I promise I won’t.”

”Thanks Asa-san.”

Hirofumi looked down and smiled.

”I like hearing you call me that again too.”

Hirofumi picked up Eiko and brought her to the sofa. He then picked up his phone and made a call.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_You know you have pretty boring usernames._

_LINE ID: Miyuki_Eiko_

**Shut up! I never had any reason to put something else!**

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_What about now?_

_LINE ID: Miyuki_Eiko_

**Fine is this better?**

_Miyuki_Eiko has changed her ID to Aka_chan_

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_Yeah…much._

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**You’re smiling aren’t you?**

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_I am._

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**Bastard.**

**Did you get my e-mail?**

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

_I did. I don’t know who I can ask though on my end._

_Wait…I bet I can ask Hina nii-chan._

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**Did he go to Seido? I thought he played volleyball.**

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_He didn’t but he is dumb enough that if I flatter him he will spill anything._

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**I see.**

**Shit, my dad just LINEed me. I’ll talk to you later Kazu nii-chan.**

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_Later Aka._

Eiko laughed as she switched to her dad’s LINE.

_LINE ID: Miyuki_Kazuya_Swallows_16_

_Hey Eiko, you ready for dinner?_

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**Hey dad, yeah, just waiting for Asa-san.**

_LINE ID: Miyuki_Kazuya_Swallows_16_

_You changed your ID and when did you start calling him Asa-san again?_

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**Ah yeah. Well I made a new friend at camp and that’s the nickname he gave me.**

_LINE ID: Miyuki_Kazuya_Swallows_16_

_He?_

”Shit!”

Eiko didn’t think about not mentioning Kazu, even without saying his name.

_LINE ID: Aka_Chan_

**Gotta go Dad, Asa-san’s here. See you at dinner!**

Eiko closed her LINE fast so that her dad couldn’t reply. She put her phone down and went to her closet to really get dressed. She and Hirofumi had a game plan that had to be carefully executed, especially since it involved Mei. According to Hirofumi, Mei and Eijun didn’t get along at all. They were rival pitchers from different schools and both south paws. Mei went to middle school with Kazuya, but instead of following Mei to Inashiro he went to Seido where he met…

”Mom.”

Eiko felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

”KoKo-chan, you ready?”

Hirofumi knocked on the bedroom door.

”Yeah, I’m coming.”

She grabbed her phone and headed out.

* * *

”Kazu!”

”Yeah mom?”

”Can you come down here a second?”

”Sure.”

”I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

”I’ve been excited all summer. I just wish I was here when he got home.”

”Don't be silly, you had that conference in Osaka, I understand and I know you are going to get along so well.”

”I am sure we will.”

Kazu came down the stairs and walked towards the living room. When he entered he saw his mom talking to a guy he had never seen before.

”Hey Kazu. I’d like you to meet someone. This is Onninaga Juzo -san.”

Kazu gave a short polite bow.

”Nice to meet you Onninaga-san.”

”Well aren’t you polite Kazu-kun. There is no reason for you to be that formal though. My friends call me Naga-san.”

”Naga means snake in Sanskrit.”

Juzo looked at him and Kazu didn’t like it. Juzo turned to Eijun and smiled.

”You were right when you said that he was smart Kichō.”

Kazu’s eyes went wide when he heard the nickname. Why would this guy call his mom precious?

”Of course he is, he’s my son after all!”

Eijun brought his head back and laughed loudly. It cleared the air a bit.

”Kichō, didn’t we talk about this?”

”Oh right sorry.”

Kazu was shocked that his mom stopped laughing immediately.

”Sorry Naga-san I forgot. I promise i'll work on it.”

’Work on what?’ Kazu wondered. Why was his mom acting like this? It wasn’t normal at all.

”Kazu? Kazu?”

”Huh what?”

”I said grab your coat we are leaving.”

”Leaving?”

”Yes silly, where is your head today? We are going out to dinner with Naga-san.”

Dinner? What was going on? His mom never mentioned this guy in the letter or when he got back so why now? Kazu was so confused.

”Y-Yeah, I will just grab my coat.”

Kazu ran back to his room and grabbed his coat and phone.

_LINE ID: Catcher_18_

_Aka, I think we have a problem._


	5. Lying in Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”She was talking to him.”  
> ”Who?”  
> Kazuya jumped up and went to Eiko’s room. She was still sleeping quietly. He went to her desk and grabbed her phone and returned to Yōichi.  
> ”Is that her phone?”  
> ”Yeah.”  
> ”You’re gonna go through it?”  
> ”I just need to know and it’s not like she doesn’t know I know her password or anything.”  
> Kazuya put in the password and jumped. The first thing he saw was…  
> ”Eijun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man did I get carried away with this chapter! The first 1000 words I was like, I don't know where I want to go and then suddenly 3000 words later I was like, man I need to stop! ^0^
> 
> This chapter yo find out a little more about the mystery man from last chapter and you ain't gonna like it.   
> Also I made a few changes to last chapter to work with this one. The LINE conversation with Kazu and Eiko is a week later now. It made more sense with this chapter. I also changed the snake man's name a bit to roll off the tongue better. Sawamura also has a new nickname from slime ball. Kichō means precious or valuable. This makes snake man even more of a slimeball. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

If someone asked Eiko in an interview what she thought about industry dinners she would say that they were a great opportunity to meet new people and make connections. Personally though she thought they were the most boring thing. A bunch of adults trying to convince each other to give them money for their companies or ideas in order to make then real. She wanted nothing to do with it.

”So you are Miyuki-san’s daughter huh?”

”Yes Sir.”

”Such a polite girl you are, he must be quite proud of you.”

”He is Sir and I would never want to disappoint him.”

The man patted her on the head and then walked away to talk to someone else. Eiko the treatment, but she was quite used to it since she made her _debut_ as the great Miyuki Kazuya’s only child.

”Bullshit.”

Normally Eiko would be trying to find a secluded corner where she could hide with only Hirofumi knowing where she was, a wait till everything is over, but tonight...she had a mission. She walked through the place until she found him.

”There you are.”

Eiko found the boasting blonde near the bar talking to somebody in a suit. He was smiling and laughing and touching the guy’s arm once in a while. Eiko was well aware that these were all tricks to get someone to trust you and Mei was the best at it. She watched as the conversation wound down and the guy left. Then she watched Mei’s smile disappear as he ordered another drink.

”It’s show time.”

Eiko wandered over and hopped onto the barstool next to him.

”What can I get you young lady?”

”Can I have sparkling Yuzu Master?”

As usual the Master was surprised that she didn’t ask for a kids drink like a Shirley Temple. Like her dad she wasn’t into sweets.

”Of course, coming right up.”

After the master left she turned to Mei with a bright smile.

”Hi Mei-san!”

Mei started to mumble a hi, but then the master returned and he turned on the charm again.

”Hey Eiko-chan! Are you enjoying the party?”

”Oh yes, I have met lots of interesting people tonight1”

The Master put hers and Mei’s drinks down and made a comment at hoe polite she was and how nice Mei was to talk to her. When he left again, Mei schooled his face and Eiko went in for the attack.

”Hey Mei-san, you went to middle school with my dad right?”

”Yeah I did.”

”What was he like back then? Was the battery you formed the same as now?”

Mei’s demeanor changed again and he started to talk about how amazing he was and how Kazuya and him had the perfect battery and dominated all their games. Eiko kept him talking as he drank making him more pliable. When he finally took a breath she went in for the kill.

”So why didn’t he go to high school with you?”

Mei started to pout which was a sign that he was getting drunk.

”He said he needed to expand his knowledge or some shit like that.”

Cursing was another way for Eiko to realize he was almost where she wanted the older man mentally.

”That’s where he met my mom right?”

”Ugh, that little shit! WE could have been an even more amazing couple, but he made to meet that idiot and fall in love and ARGH, ITS SO FRUSTRATING TO EVEN THINK ABOUT!”

Getting loud was the final part. Eiko only had to push a bit more.

”And then they had me right?”

”Yeah, you and that other brat.”

”What other brat?”

”You’re brother of course Ka…”

At that moment Eiko’s phone rang and it was Eiko’s turn to react. She only just programmed the tone, but right away she knew who was calling her.

”Kazunii-chan.”

”Yeah him!...wait...how do you…”

Ignoring the blond Eiko pulled out her phone.

”Kazunii…”

”Can you talk?”

Eiko hadn’t heard Kazu talk so seriously before even when they were first discovering about each other.

”Yeah, hang on.”

Eiko jumped off the stool and started to walk away.

”Hey! Hey Eiko, where are you going?”

Mei watched the little girl walk off with a very serious expression. He turned back to the bar mumbling about the brat and picked up his drink.

”Wait a minute…”

Mei out the drink down and turned toward where Eiko just was. He watched her walk out the doorway as his brain started to process her words.

”Kazunii-chan?”

Wobbling just a little Mei left the bar and headed in the direction that Eiko went. He walked out the doorway just in time to see her slip into a room that he assumed was empty. Mei walked as casually as he could toward the same door and rested against the wall by it. He peered in and saw that it was an unused conference room. He saw another door for the connecting room and went down to it slipping in. In the quiet he could hear her muffled voice. Mei walked over to the door connecting the rooms and opened it partially to hear better.

”What do you mean a date?!”

Mei could hear the concern in Eiko’s voice as he listened to the one sided conversation.

”No! No you have to stop him!”

”He can’t ruin our plans!”

”I don’t know! I only just got the list from Asa-san on who to talk to!”

”Yeah, the list is about four people other than Mochi. Uh...Furuya, Kominato, Kanamaru, and Tōjō.”

Why was Eiko naming people from Seido? What did they have to do with the person on the phone? Mei was starting to sober up a bit as he started to piece things together slowly.

”Asa-san said they were best friends with mom back then.”

Mom? Wait, her mom? So that means that the kid knows about Eijun. But how? Kazuya never talks about him ever! Mei was getting really ancy now. He had to know who was on the other side of the call.

”Right right. Look just keep this slime ball away from mom as much as you can. Alright. Yes. I Iove you too Kazunii-chan. Bye.”

Mei couldn’t take it anymore. Just as Eiko hung up the phone he walked into the room.

”Who’s Kazunii-chan Eiko.”

At first Eiko seemed to freeze with fear, but then she got the same defiant look that Kazuya got when they seemed trapped during a rough game and he was determined to get them out of it.

”My older brother Sawamura Kazu.”

”Your older brother.”

Mei didn’t know when it happened, but the room started to spin and he found himself on his knees. Eiko was talking to him but he wasn’t hearing anything. The floor looked really inviting though and seemed like a great place to take a nap. He was just contemplating this when a sharp pain stung his cheek.

”Mei-san!”

Mei’s eyes began to focus and he saw what caused the pain on his face ready to cause it again. Eiko had slapped him.

”Mei-san wake up!”

”Eiko did you just…”

Mei was pulled by Eiko into a chair. How was she so strong? Then he went from pain to wet. Eiko was now holding an empty glass in her hand.

”First you hit me and now you threw water at me. Why?”

”Cause I need your attention.”

Mei was still a little out of it, but he didn’t want anything else to happen to him so he pushed himself up as best he could in his seat.

”What do you want from me.”

”Tell me everything that you know about my mom.”

*

*

*

”Eiko-sama. Eiko-sama.”

Hirofumi was walking around trying to find where Eiko had gotten off to. Her father wanted her to meet someone who also had a child her age. Even though it was all formality and both he and Kazuya knew that nothing would come of it, one did not say no to the suits. He had walked the whole dining area and bar, but still no sign. He learned from the Master of the bar that she was talking to Mei and then they both disappeared. Knowing her current agenda, Hirofumi was a bit worried. He left the main room and started walking down the hallway. Various people were milling about talking and drinking, but no sign of a little girl.

”Where could she have gone off to?”

Hirofumi was about to find security when he passed by n unused conference room and heard a familiar voice.

”Christ he looks just like him!”

He stopped and peered into the room. Mei and Eiko were sitting at the long table looking at her phone. With no other thought he opened the door and walked in.

”Eiko-sama, there you are I have been looking for you everywhere!”

Eiko and Mei both looked up when Hirofumi came in.

”Asa-san! Mei-san knows mom!”

Hirofumi watched as Mei bristled a bit.

”So she dragged you in this too huh Asada-kun.”

”Ah, I’m afraid I was there from the beginning of it.”

Hirofumi saw that Eiko was showing Mei her phone and he leaned over and saw that Kazu had sent her some pics of him and Eijun’s side of the family. Eiko had made one her home screen.

”You better change your password if you don’t want your dad to find that.”

”He never goes in my phone Asa-san.”

Mei was drumming his fingers on the table as he looked at the picture.

”What are the odds that brat sent his brat to the same camp.”

”Hey! I’m his brat too!”

”Don’t remind me. So now what?”

”Now it’s my turn to help protect mom.”

What are you talking about KoKo-chan?”

Eiko looked up at Hirofumi.

”Kazunii-chan says that some slimy guy has been spending time with mom while he was away at camp and now…their engaged.”

* * *

”Kazu, my goodness are you alright? You were gone for a while!”

”Yeah mom, guess all this rich food doesn’t agree with my stomach like yours and grandma’s home cooking.”

Kazu returned from the bathroom and his phone call with his little sister. He slid back in the chair and pushed his plate away. The food was fine, but it left a bad taste in his mouth because of the guy who was paying for it.

”Oh dear. Well I’ll make you something when we get home then.”

”Kichō, if the boy is not feeling well, his stomach should remain empty less he throw it up again.”

”Oh, I didn’t think of that.”

”Of course not, but that’s alright, I’ll do the thinking for you.”

Kazu watched his mother laugh quietly and act nothing like his normal brash self. This guy was worse than he thought. He was changing Eijun and molding him into what he wanted. Kazu wondered how his grandparents felt about all this.

”Hey mom, how did grandma and grandpa take the news?”

”Oh, we haven’t told them yet. I wanted you to be the first to know.”

”So what did you say when you brough Onninaga-san to their house then?”

”They haven’t met him yet. Naga-san said it was best to wait for introductions till we were ready.”

That was truly strange. Kazu knew that his mom loved to introduce his family and friends all the time. Wait…did that mean…

”So then you haven’t met Daichinii-chan either Onninaga-san?”

”If he is part of your family then no I have not.”

”Oh he is. He is a very important part of our family right mom?”

”Oh yes! Wait till you meet Dainii-chan! You are going to love him!”

”Don’t you think that you are a bit old to still be calling him that Kichō.”

”Not at all! Dainii-chan is Dainii-chan!”

Something came over Juzo’z face for a moment that made Kazu frightened and then it was gone replaced with a smile.

”Well I guess since I don’t have much family and we aren’t really close that I do not understand, but I am sure that you will explain it to me more later Kichō.”

A sudden stiffness came over Eijun's body and his demeanor changed. Kazu didn’t like it.

”O-Of course Naga-san.”

”Good, well I’d say let’s get to dessert, but since Kazu-kun is not feeling well, we can skip. After all, you don’t need anymore extra weight either right Kichō?”

Kazu’s brow raised.

”What are you talking about. My mom isn’t fat.”

”Of course he isn’t and we want to keep it that way so he will look great on our wedding day.”

Juzo slipped his arm around Eijun’s waist and squeezed his side a little too hard for Kazu’s liking. His mom just laughed quietly. Kazu was fuming inside.

*

*

*

”You aren’t coming in?”

”Not yet sweetie. Naga-san needs to talk to me about a few things, but I will be back soon okay?”

”Alright mom. Please be safe.”

”Of course I will!”

Eijun gave Kazu a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. Kazu looked at the time and quickly pulled out his phone.

* * *

Eiko had been using the information she got from Mei to Google the people on her list when he phone rang.

”Kaz…”

”It’s worse than I thought.”

”What could be worse than mom getting engaged.”

”He’s being hurt.”

”What do you mean hurt?”

Eiko listened as Kazu told him about the dinner and how their mom was acting. She got more and more upset as she listened.

”We have to stop him!”

”I’m going to get a hold of Daichinii-chan and ask him what to do.”

”Is mom really that stupid to marry someone like that?”

”I don’t think he is stupid, but he’s been alone all our lives now. Maybe…”

Kazu got quiet on the other line.

”Kazunii…”

”…maybe he just wants someone to love him…like dad used to.”

Eiko could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. That’s right. Once her dad and Kazu’s mom were in love. They got married and had them. There has to be something still there. Some kind of spark that they can set off again.

”I need to call Mochi-san. He is the biggest influence on dad.”

”I’ll talk to mom when he gets home from the snake’s house.”

”Snake?”

”Yeah, his name is Onninaga Juzo.”

”Damn, demon and snake in the same name.”

”Huh? Oh, you’re right. Take out the extra n and…”

”You’re getting soft Kazunii-chan if you missed that.”

”Don’t sass me brat, I’m older than you.”

”Barely.”

Eiko laughed and it felt good.

”Have a good night Aka-chan.”

”You too Kazunii-chan.”

Eiko hung up feeling better than she had before.

”Eiko?”

Eiko turned to see her father opening the bedroom door.

”Yeah dad?”

”You alright? It sounded like…”

Kazuya noticed the tears on his daughter’s face. He walked in and knelt down in front of her.

”Hey, what’s gotten into you lately? You’re on the phone all the time and now you’re crying.”

”I’m just talking with friends I met at camp. They were telling me about their family and…dad?”

”Yeah?”

”Can you tell me about mom?”

Kazuya looked surprised. Eiko never asked anything about her mom.

”Why do you want to know Eiko?”

”Just…I saw so many kids at camp talking to their moms when they were picked up and they were so excited and now my friends tell me about their moms and…please?”

Kazuya saw new tears welling up in his daughter’s eyes and felt his heart aching for her.

”Alright. What would you like to know?”

”What did she look like?”

”Well…”

Kazuya got up and sat on Eiko’s bed. Eiko followed and sat down clutching the bear that she had for as long as she could remember.

”…he actually looked like you.”

”I look like mom?”

”Yeah you do. Especially when you smile.”

Eiko couldn’t help but smile at that compliment. She had seen her mother’s smile first hand and it was like sunshine.

”Yeah, like that.”

Eiko watched her father’s face grow soft and from that she had a feeling that things were not as hopeless on her end anymore.

*

*

*

Kazuya quietly closed the door to his daughter’s room and walked down the hall to the living room. He stopped at the bar in the dining room and poured himself a glass of scotch. He then took it in the living room and flopped in one of the easy chairs.

”That was unexpected.”

They had talked for two hours till Eiko had fallen asleep with her head on his lap and still clutching the stuffed bear that used to belong to Kazu. Kazuya took a drink and wondered about his son. What did he look like now? Did he play baseball? Would Eijun even let him? He swirled the questioned around in his head as his hand swirled the ice in his glass. Kazuya closed his eyes as he remembered the time he spent with Eijun and how happy they were.

”What really went wrong with us?”

”I’ve always asked that myself.”

Kazuya opened his eyes to see Yōichi entering the apartment. He was the only one other than Hirofumi that had a key outside the family.

”Mochi, what brings you here at this time of night.”

”Asada called me.”

”Oh? What about?”

Kazuya lifted his glass to take another sip.

”Sawamura.”

He brought the glass down once again and sat up.

”Alright what is going on? First Eiko is asking questions about her mom for the first time ever, she and Asada are using old names, and now you mention him?”

Yōichi sat down in the chair that was opposite Kazuya’s.

”He saw him.”

”What? When? Where? Who?!”

Eijun had disappeared off the map after they broke up. He didn’t even go back to Nagano to live with his family. No one seemed to know where he was, not that Kazuya was looking for him or anything.

”Asada did. Last day of Eiko-chan’s camp. He was there.”

”Camp?”

”Yeah, when Asada picked up Eiko-chan. He saw Sawamura and…”

”Kazu. Kazu was there! Wait…so then did Eiko met him?”

Then Kazuya remembered the earlier conversation with his daughter on LINE.

_You changed your ID and when did you start calling him Asa-san again?_

_Ah yeah. Well I made a new friend at camp and that’s the nickname he gave me._

_He?_

”She was talking to him.”

”Who?”

Kazuya jumped up and went to Eiko’s room. She was still sleeping quietly. He went to her desk, grabbed her phone, and returned to Yōichi.

”Is that her phone?”

”Yeah.”

”You’re gonna go through it?”

”I just need to know and it’s not like she doesn’t know I know her password or anything.”

Kazuya put in the password and jumped. The first thing he saw was…

”Eijun.”

Yōichi got up and walked over behind him. The home screen was a picture of her mom.

”Wow, he doesn’t look any different does he?”

”Nope and he still has that dopey grin.”

In the picture Eijun was on his knees in a garden, most likely his parent’s, holding up a bunch of fresh carrots just pulled from the earth. He was smiling at the camera and in the corner of the screen was the person who took the picture.

”Kazu.”

Kazu was the one clearly holding the phone and he had photo bombed the corner of the pic with a cheesy grin.

”Little shit looks like you doesn’t he?”

”Yeah he does. What the fuck Mochi, how did this happen?”

”Guessing you two came up with the same idea about the camp. You did have this weird thing where you thought alike a lot.”

”I suppose.”

Kazuya was mesmerized at how much his ex had not changed in ten years. Had he changed much?

”So what are you going to do now?”

Kazuya started to close the phone when he saw there was an unread message on LINE. He opened it and saw that it was a good night sticker.

”Catcher_18.”

”You think that’s him?”

Kazu hit the profile information and there was Kazu in a baseball uniform with the catcher's mask on his head, his hat backwards, protective glasses, and a number 18 on his arm.

”He plays baseball and he’s a catcher. My son is a catcher.”

”Looks like he wears his mother’s old number too.”

Kazuya didn’t know when it happened but there was water on the screen now.

”Dude are you crying?”

”I don’t…”

”Dad?”

Kazuya and Yōichi turned around to see Eiko standing in the hallway opening of the living room. She was holding the bear still and rubbing her eye. Kazuya felt like his heart was breaking. He denied his daughter her brother and her mother cause of his own selfish desires. Kazuya dropped the phone on the floor and ran to his daughter.

”I’m so sorry Eiko.”

Eiko was confused. Why was her father crying? She looked at Yōichi.

”Mochi-kun?”

”Hey kiddo. You’re dad’s just being emotional right now.”

”Is it cause I asked him about mom?”

Eiko assumed that her father told Yōichi about it.

”Part of it yes.”

Eiko put an arm around her father and hugged him.

”It’s okay dad. I’m sure you had your reasons and…”

”And they were selfish! I was more concerned about my baseball career and how raising two kids would inhibit it! I said horrible things to him and even said that we should have only had one!”

Eiko was stunned. Her father didn’t want to have another kid? Kazuya pulled away from Eiko and took her face in his hands.

”I regret ever feeling like that though. I love you so much and you are the most important thing in my life and I would give up baseball for you in a heartbeat!”

Eiko’s eyes went wide. For her father to say that and she knew how much baseball meant to him. Now she started crying.

”Alright you two. Let’s get off the floor and go sit on the sofa and talk.”

Yōich sighed having to be the grown up as he moved both Miyuki’s to the furniture. They still held each other as he flopped in the easy chair Kazuya was just in.

”Alright kiddo, talk.”

*

*

*

Eijun was in pain. He walked gingerly to the bathroom avoiding turning on the lights. There were dim sensor lights that came on when someone entered at night so he could still see a little. He took off the nightshirt he was wearing avoiding looking in the mirror. He didn’t want to see the marks he knew were there on his hips by pressed in fingers or the bruises left on other parts of his skin. He turned on the shower as quietly as he could and stepped in. The warm water felt good cascading on his worn body and he was grateful that there were three shower heads. Eijun stood for a while just letting the water beat down on him. It was way past three and there was no way he was getting home now unless he walked. He couldn’t even take a cab since Juzo made sure he left his wallet and phone home. Eijun had no way of contacting anyone when he was at the older man’s house.

”Am I really in love with him?”

Eijun was so confused about his relationship. Sometimes Juzo was so sweet and tried to buy him the world even though Eijun refused most of it. Then he was cruel and told Eijun that he had to change a lot of his life and behavior if he wanted to be a better mother to Kazu. He didn’t think he was doing so bad up till now, but Juzo said that there was always room for improvement. He even offered to send Kazu to a better school. A private one where he could get the best education. Eijun didn’t like the idea of Kazu not being home though, but Juzo convinced him it was the best thing. After they get married in the new year, Kazu would be starting at Musashi Middle school in Spring and stay there for high school as well.

”At least it isn’t far from Nagano.”

That was the only thing that sat alright with Eijun. Two hours was not a bad distance and it meant that Kazu could come home on the weekends.

”Kichō?”

Eijun jumped hearing Juzo call for him. The bathroom door opened and the bight lights came on making his squint and develop a headache. The curtain was pushed aside and Eijun felt like a mouse caught by a snake.

”Oh Kichō. I didn’t realize I left so many marks. Come here.”

Eijun took the hand offered and stepped out of the spray. Juzo turned the water off and wrapped Eijun in a large fluffy towel. He scooped the younger man up in his arms.

”Let me take care of you.”

Juzo carried Eijun back to the bedroom and put him on the king size bed. He gently rubbed his body with the towel to dry him off.

”I didn’t realize what time it was. You promised your son you would be home in a few hours and it is so late now.”

”That’s alright. I am sure he will understand.”

”I promise I will bring you home in the morning and we can bring breakfast as well. Something not to heavy for the boy’s stomach.”

Eijun smiled. This was the Juzo that he loved. The one that took care of him and worried about him. That was why he was marrying him.

”That sounds wonderful Juzo. I am sure Kazu will like that.”

Juzo smiled down at Eijun and then leaned in.

”When you look at me like that and you listen it makes me want to care for you even more Eijun.”

Eijun shivered. It was rare that Juzo used his name. It made him feel even more special than being called precious.

”Juzo.”

Juzo leaned down and kissed Eijun. Eijun circled his arms around his older lover and forgot all about his worries.


	6. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Eiko? Eiko what’s wrong?”  
> ”I-It’s mom. He’s been hurt and…”  
> Kazuya didn’t even think about it. He grabbed the phone from her.  
> ”Kazu?”  
>  _”D-D-Dad?”_  
>  ”Y-Yeah son it’s me, what’s going on?”  
>  _”M-Mom’s been hurt really badly. He’s in the hospital.”_  
>  ”What hospital.”  
>  _”T-Tohuko University.”_  
>  ”We’re on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Please read the tags before starting this chapter. As the title states, the first part of it is dark and it gets darker. I can tell you that I did not go into any detail only hinting at Sawamura being hurt in that manner, but man several times I almost cried writing this chapter at different parts. If you didn't hate the OC before you sure will now, but please don't worry cause as the summary states, Miyuki is on his way to save his son and the mother of his children. @~@
> 
> I also decided to throw in a rare pair to make people laugh a bit. I felt like it was needed after all the darkness. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It was not a surprise at all that his mom was not home when Kazu woke up. He had a strong feeling that this would happen so he set an early alarm, left a note for him, and got on one of the earlier trains heading for his uncle's house.

*

*

*

”Well I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming last night or not.”

Daichi opened the door and let his nephew in. The boy didn’t look as bright eyed as he usually was so Daichi knew something was truly wrong. Kazu followed the older man into the kitchen and hopped on one of the stools at the breakfast nook.

”So what brings you here so early kiddo?”

”Daichinii-chan…what has my mom been doing while I was gone at camp?”

”Hmmm well the first few weeks he was here hanging out and at your grandparent’s a lot, but then he must have gotten busy because we didn’t see him at all and when we did he looked exhausted.”

Kazu calculated that when he got the pictures at camp that was right around the time his mom met the snake.

”He didn’t say what he was doing or who he was with?”

”Kazu-chan what is this all about? You never ask this many questions unless it is important.”

Kazu was trying to come up with a way to interject about everything when his stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten much last night and didn’t eat before he boarded the train.

”How about I make breakfast and then we talk alright?”

”Sure.”

”Wanna help?”

Kazu smiled for the first time since he arrived at his uncle’s house.

”Yeah, I’d like that.”

”Come on sport.”

Kazu slipped off the stool and moved around to the stove.

*

*

*

”Kazu? Kazu are you up yet? We brought breakfast!”

”Kichō don’t shout like that.”

”Sorry Juzo-san.”

Eijun walked into the apartment with a box from Kazu’s favorite bakery. Even though Juzo disagreed because of how the boy was feeling last night, Eijun wanted to get him some thing he really liked since he broke his promise of not coming home.

”Kazu? Kazu where are you?”

Eijun checked his son’s room, but it was empty. He saw that the boy’s backpack was missing too. He went in his room and found the note.

_”Hey Mom_

_Daichinii-chan invited us for breakfast this morning and to hang out with the gang._

_Since you weren’t back yet I went ahead._

_Join us when you get back so we can clobber them!_

_Love,_

_Kazu_

Eijun chuckled at the end of the note when he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

”I called you Kichō and you didn’t answer me.”

The hand on his shoulder tightened a bit making Eijun wince.

”S-Sorry Juzo, I just found a note and…”

”Why didn’t you call me when you did.”

”Oh, I just started reading it and…”

”You need to involve me with things like this Kichō.”

”R-Right, I won’t forget again.”

”Good, see that you don’t. Now what is the note about.”

”Ah well you see Kazu went…”

Juzo grabbed the note from Eijun roughly.

”I can read just fine on my own Kichō.”

”O-Of course.”

As Juzo read the note his hand tightened even more on Eijun’s shoulder.

”Well this is no good. You can’t make it.”

”Wait…why not?”

Eijun realized his mistake before he was spun around and the hand hit his cheek. Eijun fell on the bed covering the stinging flesh with tears.

”Because we have plans today. Why are you questioning me. You didn’t do this before he came home you know.”

”I’m sorry. I don’t remember you telling me…”

Another mistake on Eijun’s part and he cringed as the larger man hovered over him creating a shadow that swallowed Eijun up.

”Oh I see. When I talk to you, you don’t even pay attention.”

”I do, it’s just I was worried about Kazu not feeling well and…”

Another slap to Eijun’s other cheek.

”You should be more worried about yourself and how angry you are making me.”

”I’ll call and let them know I can’t…”

”No you won’t we don’t have time. You need to shower and get dressed right now. As it is we will probably be late because of your incompetence.”

Eijun just cowered trying to avoid getting hit anymore. Juzo moved from being over Eijun and stood up fixing his tie.

”Well what are you waiting for?”

Eijun gingerly got up and moved to his closet to pick out clothing.

”I will do that.”

Eijun just bowed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

”That’s quite a story to tell Kazu. Are you sure that he is abusing your mom?”

Kazu didn’t know exactly what abuse was, but he could tell that his mom was scared so he just nodded. Daichi put his chop sticks down and sighed.

”I know it’s been a long time since he was in a relationship, but I thought that he would be smarter than that.”

”Was the last time with my dad?”

Daichi was about to pick up his tea when Kazu’s words made him stop.

”Well…yes. I mean he went on a few dates here and there, but nothing that lasted and…”

”So Miyuki Kazuya was his last big relationship.”

Daichi’s eyes went wide with the mention of the forbidden name. No one was allowed to say the baseball players name ever around Kazu.

”How did you…”

”I met my sister Eiko this summer at camp.”

Now Daichi fell off the stool and landed hard on his ass. He looked up and saw Kazu leaning over looking at him.

”I have a feeling I’m going to need more than tea to hear this story.”

*

*

*

”Oniinaga-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you today.”

”It is an honor to meet you Kyogana-san.”

”And who is this with you today.”

”This is my fiancé Sawamura Eijun.”

”It is nice to meet you Kyogana-san.”

Eijun bowed to the older business man politely. He then stood by Juzo as they talked about things he had no idea about. Eijun was completely bored and had long realized that Juzo had not mentioned this luncheon to him before. If he had Eijun would have brought his son to his grandparent’s. He would never leave him home for this long. He didn’t’ understand why the older man was so insistent that he knew about it. Still Eijun smiled and played the dutiful wife to be laughing at all the right places and smiling as best he could.

”Ah will you please excuse me, I just need…”

Eijun discreetly gestured in the direction of the restrooms. He knew that Juzo would not be happy, but he just needed a moment of peace.

”Of course of course.”

The business men in the circle bowed and Eijun nearly jumped when Juzo slipped a hand on his side and pinched it hard.

”Hurry back Kichō.”

”I-I will.”

Eijun moved as quickly as he could to the bathrooms area.

”Sorry we are doing some maintenance, but there is a bathroom the next floor up.”

”Thank you.”

Eijun bowed and went for the elevator. As the doors he closed he went to push the 5th floor button when he instead pushed the 7th.

”There will be a bathroom there too.”

As Eijun rode up he fished his phone out of his inner pocket. Somehow he managed to slip it in without Juzo knowing it. He had to call Kazu and let him know what was going on. Eijun looked at the battery and saw it was at 20%. He knew it was going to drop fast when he made a call. He wished he had plugged it in before h left last night, but Juzo barely gave him a chance to say anything to Kazu.

”What am I doing.”

The door opened and Eijun walked out. He saw where the bathroom was next to an empty conference room. He tried the door and it was unlocked. He walked in and took a deep breath. He hadn’t realized how suffocated he had been feeling lately. As he looked around the room he spied something near the wall.

”Maybe the God of Luck is with me today.”

Eijun walked to the wall where a wire was hanging down. Someone had left their charging cord and plug. He tried the USB and it fit.

”Yes!”

Eijun quickly wasted no time as he opened his phone and called Kazu.

* * *

”I can’t believe it.”

”Believe it Daichinii-chan.”

In the past 30 minutes Kazu had told his uncle about camp and meeting Eiko, getting in trouble with her, finding out that they were related, and talking to Eiko on LINE each night.

”How does your sister feel about all this?”

”Oh she is pissed. I am sure if I let her she would fly out here and punch the snake.”

”Snake?”

”Yeah. His name is Oninnaga Juzo.”

”Wait…that name sounds familiar.”

Daichi pulled out his phone and Googled the name.

”Yes, he is a real estate tycoon worth millions.”

”So why does he want mom then? He could have anyone!”

Daichi was about to say something when Kazu’s phone rang.

”Mom!”

Kazu grabbed it and answered it.

”Mom! Mom are you home?”

_”Kazu! No not yet…well I did come home and we got your note but…”_

”Let me guess…he won’t let you come.”

_”He said we had plans that I didn’t remember about.”_

”I’m sure that thrilled him.”

There was quiet on the other end and Kazu heard a sound he never wanted to hear.

”Mom? Mom are you crying?” What happened?”

_”I-I’m alright. Just a bit overwhelmed. Getting used to this life is a little hard you know?”_

”You don’t have to get used to it! You don’t have to marry that snake!”

_”I should go now. Naga-san will be worried if I don’t get back to the party.”_

”Mom wait please!”

_”I love you Kazu. I’ll see you later.”_

”MOM!”

The call ended and Kazu screamed and threw his phone. Fortunately it landed in the living room on the sofa.

”Kazu? Kazu talk to me!”

Kazu turned to his uncle, his face full of tears and rage.

”HE’S HURTING HIM! HE’S HURTING MY MOM!”

”Kazu calm down, you don’t know this for sure.”

”YES I DO! HE DOESN’T LAUGH OR SMILE AT ALL AND HE ISN’T LOUD AND HE ISN’T EIJUN!”

Kazu crumbled to his knees and it broke the older man’s heart. He had never seen his nephew like this before. He needed to have a talk with Eijun before it was too late.

*

*

*

Eijun actually did use the bathroom after his talk with Kazu. He needed to wash his face and make himself presentable when he returned. He tried to figure out how long he had been gone, but his head was too filled with his son’s voice and how upset he was. Eijun boarded the elevator and hit the button for the 4th floor. He knew that his son couldn’t know everything, but he was a very smart boy and figured somethings out.

”Just like his father.”

For a brief moment Eijun closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember Kazuya. His face came in just as clear as if he had seen him yesterday. His soft brown hair. That twinkle in his caramel eyes covered by the astute black square frames. The ever present smirk that slipped into a gentle smile now and then. Eijun missed it all at times.

”I wonder what he is doing right now.”

The chime sounded for the floor and Eijun stepped forward when the doors open and walked into someone boarding since he hadn’t fully opened his eyes.

”Oh please forgive me I…”

”Where were you.”

Eijun’s eyes flew open as he saw Juzo standing in front of him. He looked and saw that they were on the 5th floor.

”Oh, I hit the wrong button when I got in and just used the bathroom there.”

”Really now.”

”Y-Yes, I swear it was just an…”

The blow came so fast at his stomach that Eijun had no time to react. He doubled over and would have fallen to his knees if Juzo hadn’t grabbed his hair. He dragged Eijun out of the elevator and down the hall to an empty conference room. He threw Eijun at the table and locked the door.

”It seems that you have forgotten how much I hate lying Eijun.”

”I d-d-d-didn…”

Eijun was trying to stand up using the table when he was punched in the chest making him fall back. Juzo ripped his shirt making his coat fly open and his phone fly out.

”You took your phone with you?”

”I-I-I just had it in case Kazu…”

Juzo grabbed the collar of the ripped shirt in two hands and used the force to lift Eijun’s up and slam his head and back on the table. He did this three times before letting go the fourth and letting Eijun fall back.

”There you go with that kid again! He’s all you talk about now! It was better when he wasn’t here!”

Eijun groaned trying to speak, but his head was pounding and his eyes were threatening to close.

”At least I know when we move he won’t be around anymore.”

”M-M-Move?”

Juzo looked down and smirked at Eijun making him even more scared.

”Of course. You didn’t think I live in a hick town like this. I was only here to over see a branch office. We will be living in Osaka after we are married.”

”B-B-But that-t-t-t’s…”

”Miles away from here yes and I will have you all to myself, but don’t worry Eijun…”

Juzo looked down at the younger man bruised and marked by him with his chest exposed and his smirk turned into a leer.

”…I’m all the family you will ever need.”

A hand covered Eijun’s mouth as his pants were ripped off. A piece of the torn fabric was replaced by the hand and then nothing but muffled noises were heard from behind the closed door.

*

*

*

”I will bring you a change of clothes from the car. Use the sink to clean yourself up by the time I get back.”

Eijun could barely move as he watched the man he thought that he loved walk out the door like he hadn’t just destroyed him and all his faith and trust. Eijun waited for the door to close before he even tried to move. He gingerly inched to the edge of the table and slipped into one of the chairs. He winced when his ass touched the leather and was thankful that the chair wasn’t made of fabric that could stain from the cum and blood on his body. He used the table as momentum to make his way to the small counter space that was used for making coffee. There he used the sink and paper towels to start and clean himself up as he was instructed. He wished he was going back to his and Kazu’s apartment after this, but he knew that Juzo would not let him go home yet. Not till he could hide everything that had been done to his body.

”Maybe I deserve this. Maybe it is punishment for what I did to my children.”

Eijun let out a hollow laugh as he cleaned his face off using the reflection on the paper towel dispenser. It showed a warped version of his face that matched how he felt right now.

”I wonder what Senpai would say if he could see me right now. I bet he would think I got what I deserved.”

Eijun felt himself starting to cry and although he tried to stop it along with the tears a wail escaped that echoed off the walls in the empty room. It was full of so much sorrow and remorse that it sounded like a banshees cry.

”Is everything alright in here?”

Eijun turned as the closest door to him was open and a man that was not Juzo in a suit came in. He took one look at Eijun and a look of horror came over his face.

”Oh my God what happened to you?!”

Before Eijun could say anything the man pulled out his phone and was calling an ambulance and the police. Eijun didn’t even complain. Instead he passed out before the man even finished his call.

*

*

*

”Hello?”

”Hello, is this Sawamura-san”

”Yes, may I ask who this is?”

”This is the Miyagi Police.”

”Is everything alright?”

”Well…you are listed as your cousin’s emergency contact and…”

”Something happened to Eijun?!”

”He is in Tohuko University Hospital. It seems he was attacked and…”

”Tell him I’m on my way!”

”We will be expecting you.”

Daichi hung up just as he heard some thing break behind him. He turned around and saw his nephew and the cup that he was holding now smashed on the floor.

”M-Mom?”

”Come on we have to go.”

Daichi scooped Kazu up and headed out the door. While on the ride Kazu made a phone call.

* * *

”Let’s take a break huh Eiko?”

”Sure dad, besides I think Mochinii-chan needs a break.”

It was a rare day off for Kazuya and he decided to spend it with his family. 

”Oh ha ha ha, very funny Eiko-chan.”

”Come on, I have lunch ready.”

Hirofumi waved them over to the picnic table where all the food was spread out. The three ball players sat down and dug into the feast.

”Asa-san everything is delicious as always!”

”Why thank you Ko-ko-chan.”

As Eiko was about to talk another bite her phone rang.

”Eiko, didn’t I tell you to put it on vibrate at least.”

Eiko dropped her sandwich on the table.

”It’s Kazunii-chan!”

The whole table froze. It was true the everything was talked about last night, but Kazuya wasn’t ready for this yet.

”Eiko, let it go to voice…”

”Kazunii-chan!”

Eiko had already answered it. Kazuya watched as his daughter’s face lit up with happiness at hearing her older brother’s voice…then it fell and she started crying.

”Eiko? Eiko what’s wrong?”

”I-It’s mom. He’s been hurt and…”

Kazuya didn’t even think about it. He grabbed the phone from her.

”Kazu?”

_”D-D-Dad?”_

”Y-Yeah son it’s me, what’s going on?”

_”M-Mom’s been hurt really badly. He’s in the hospital.”_

”What hospital.”

_”T-Tohuko University.”_

”We’re on our way.”

Eiko was crying as Hirofumi held her. Yōich waited impatiently for Kazuya to finish talking.

”Don’t worry son, we’ll talk more when we get there.”

Yōichi watched his best friend cry for the second time in 24 hours.

”I love you too Kazu.”

The call was ended and Kazuya put Eiko’s phone down and picked up his own.

”What the fuck Kaz, tell us what’s going on?!”

Kazuya ignored him as he made his phone call.

”Mei, I need a huge favor from you. Can you get me four tickets to Sendai City.”

_”Are you serious Kazuya?”_

”Deadly.”

_”Why four? Who else is going and what’s in Sendai City?”_

”Eiko, Mochi, and Asada.”

Kazuya paused for a moment.

”Eijun’s in the hospital. He was…”

Kazuya started to choke up and Yōichi put his arm around him for support.

”Alright. Be at the usual airport, they will be there in an hour.”

”Thanks Mei.”

”You owe me Kazuya.”

Kazuya hung up and looked at his family.

”Let’s get home and pack, we don’t have much time. I’ll tell you more on the way.”

*

*

*

When they arrived at the airport Kazuya went to the customer service desk.

”Hi I have four tickets under a reservation for…”

”Naruimiya Mei and it’s a private plane.”

Kazuya looked up and saw Mei standing with his suitcase.

”You didn’t think I was going to let you go without me did you?”

”Mei.”

Kazuya started to tear up again and Mei punched him in the chest.

”We can do that on the plane, let’s get going.”

Mei walked with the rest of the group towards the private air field. He noticed that everyone was quiet especially Eiko. While the guys were putting the luggage in the cargo hold he walked over to her. She was clutching the same stuffed bear she had since she was a baby. Eiko looked up at Mei, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

”You know, your mom was the biggest loud mouth pain the ass I have ever met. He was also one of the best pitchers too and I hate that he stopped being my rival to have you guys.”

Eiko blinked and her tears fell. Mei squated down to her level and used his handkerchief to wipe her cheek.

”But you know he was also the kindest most selfless man I have ever known and as much as it pissed me off at the time, I was glad to lose your dad to him rather than anyone else.”

”Really?”

”Yeah and don’t worry kid, when we find out what’s going on and if anyone really hurt your mom, your dad is gonna make them pay.”

”We all will.”

Yōichi showed up just as Mei stood up again and cuffed him around the neck lightly.

”Ugh get off me you delinquent.”

”Hey that was years ago.”

”Once a delinquent always a…”

Yōichi cut Mei off with a kiss.

”You weren’t complaining the other night.”

Eiko was surprised to see the great Narumiya Mei blushing.

”Well…sometimes you can be…charming.”

Yōichi went to say something, but then Mei pushed him away.

”But not now. Now you are being annoying. Go be helpful or something.”

”I came to say we are ready to go. Let’s get on board.”

Mei took Eiko’s hand as Yōichi took Mei’s. Kazuya and Hirofumi were already on board. Eiko sat near the window and Kazuya on the end. Yōichi gave Mei the outside so he could talk to Kazuya on the trip and sat by the window. Hirofumi sat where he could be a comfort to Eiko if needed.

”It’s going to be alright Ko-ko-chan.”

”I hope so Asa-san. I’ll never forgive that snake if he hurt mom.”

Kazuya took his daughter’s hand in his.

”We’re going to fix this I promise.”

”I believe you dad.”

”Good.”

”Alright, let’s get going.”

Mei gave the signal to the pilot to take off.

”Alright Kazuya, you have an hour to tell me everything you know.”


	7. Presenting Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m so sorry Eijun. I was so stupid to choose my career over you. I could have figured it out and made it work. I tore our family apart and forced our children to grow up without each other. Worse of all I made it possible for you to get hurt like this. If I had stayed around this would not have happened!”
> 
> ”Shhhh, and you say I am too loud. It’s night time and past visiting hours Kazuya.”
> 
> Kazuya looked down at the man in his arms and laughed through his tears. He hugged him tightly and his heart skipped when he felt Eijun hug back.
> 
> ”It’s going to be different now I promise. I will not let our family be apart again. We will work everything out so that we are all happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you are all healthy and safe and your holiday shopping if going well! ^-^
> 
> I think this is going to be a 10 chapter fic. Is just feel right with two more chapters to go and then an omake. I may surprise you though and make it longer, you never know with me. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”Why are you such a stubborn jerk Miyuki Kazuya?!”_

_”I’m not stubborn Sawamura, I just stick to my convictions that’s all.”_

_”At least you didn’t deny that you are a jerk.”_

_Eijun took in a deep breath as he let his gloved hand fall to his side. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he turned away from the boy that he had unfortunately fallen in love with._

_”I just wanted you to keep catching my pitches so that I can become someone special to you.”_

_Eijun mumbled under his breath holding back the tears threatening to fall. Instead he could feel light rain beginning to fall mimicking how he felt._

_”Sawamura.”_

_Eijun couldn’t handle hearing Kazuya’s voice anymore. He needed to get away. He took in one more breath and lifted his body back up. Then he started to laugh._

_”Oh well! It’s your loss Miyuki Kazuya! I’ll just get Kariba to help me out instead!”_

_”Sawamura wait…”_

_Eijun didn’t wait. He ran off as fast as he could off the diamond and towards the bull pen. He made it as far as the equipment shed where he turned the corner and collapsed on his knees in the dirt. The rain that was light a moment ago began to pour down heavier. He covered his face with his arm and started to sob letting his tears mix with it._

_”It hurts. It hurts so much and I want it to stop.”_

_Eijun let his glove fall off as he clutched his stomach. That wasn’t where the pain was though, it was his chest. His heart was aching for a love that he would never have. He hated it. He hated this feeling of helplessness that was nothing like he had ever felt before. Not even in his worst moment during a game did he feel like this. Eijun tried to get up, but he found he could barely move. He resolved to stay where he was until he was empty of everything inside. His sobs were wracking his body now from being held in for so long and he figured he would throw up soon. His uniform was matted to his body now and it would be a miracle if he didn’t get sick from this._

_”If I did get sick would he even care? At least then he wouldn’t have to deal with me asking to catch my pitches.”_

_Eijun was so caught up in his emotions and the sound of the rain drenching him that he barely noticed the footsteps behind him. Someone was there. He tried to think up a lie to cover up all this. He could say that he got sick from eating to much rice. They would believe him cause he always pushed himself heaping extra rice on top of the normal amount to compete with Satoru. Yeah that would work. Eijun opened his mouth to speak, but instead a sound he had never heard before came out. It was mournful and pathetic. So unlike him. Even the rain could not drown it out. He needed to apologize to whomever found him._

_”I-I-I…”_

_  
_

_Eijun tried to speak again, but instead sneezed several times. He knew he should get up and get out of the rain, but he was too exhausted from his burdening emotions. The person standing behind him suddenly dropped to their knees and he found arms wrapped around him from behind. He didn’t know who was holding him, but it was too much for his body to take and he truly let out everything. All the pain in his heart and mind that he felt for his unrequited love for a certain megane catcher._

_”To think you held this in all this time.”_

_Eijun’s mind tried to process the voice he was hearing._

_”I’ve never met anyone that felt this strongly before about anything. I didn’t know how to react so I…”_

_Eijun was trying to understand the words, but they were being mixed up in his thoughts._

_”It was cruel of me I know. I guess I just did not want to believe that there was someone out there that could care about me this much. The truth is that I…I care about you too…Eijun.”_

_Eijun heard his first name and froze. There was no honorifc like when Haruichi said it. It also didn’t sound like when his friends in Nagano said it. The warmth was different from when his family and Wakana said it too._

_”S-Say it again.”_

_”Say what again.”_

_”M-My name. Please say it a-again.”_

_”Eijun.”_

_”A-Again.”_

_”Eijun.”_

_”One more time please.”_

_The grip got tighter on his body and Eijun felt him lean in to speak into his ear._

_”Ei~jun.”_

_A full body shiver ran through him. It has never felt so good to hear his name. Slowly Eijun turned his head not knowing what kind of expression he had on his face and saw Kazuya. His hat was gone and his hair was soaked from the rain. His sports glasses were bespekled with rain and Eijun could see his wavery reflection in the drops. Beyond that though Eijun could see trails of water that were not rain on the older boy’s face. He was crying. Eijun reached up and touched his cheek. Even in the chilled rain, the tracks were warm._

_There were no words as Kazuya reached up and took Eijun’s hand in his own._

_”I don’t need to catch your pitches Eijun, I just need to catch your heart.”_

_”You caught that a long time ago.”_

__”Then will you catch mine too?”

_”Yes yes, a thousand times yes.”_

_Kazuya squeezed Eijun’s hand and smiled. Then he pulled the younger boy in closer and kissed him gently on the lips._

_”Our first kiss and it is in the rain. How cliché.”_

_”Hey, I don’t mind cause it’s right out of one of my shojou mangas.”_

_”Well then if we don’t want another cliché to happen we should get into the baths and warm up.”_

_Kazuya stood up and pulled Eijun up to standing. He pulled him in his arms and whispered in his ear._

_”Does that mean you will call me Kazuya now?”_

_Eijun blushed but he leaned in to whisper his answer._

_”Kazuya.”_

_”Say it again.”_

_”Kazuya.”_

_”One more time.”_

_”Kazuya.”_

”I’m here Eijun. Please come back to me.”

_Eijun pulled away from his whisper to look at the boy he was in love with._

_”Kazuya?”_

”I’m here Eijun.”

_Eijun was confused. Kazuya didn’t look like he did at Seido anymore. He looked like the man he grew up to be. The one that married him and he had children with. Eijun reached out to touch him and felt is hand being grasped. The scene in front of him started to fade away, but the feeling stayed._

”Eijun, please open your eyes.”

”Mom?”

_That was not a voice from his past, that was a voice he knew. Bright white light started to shine making the whole area white._

”Mom, please wake up.”

_Even with the bright light Eijun willed himself to open his eyes. The scene was fuzzy at first, but it started to clear a bit. He realized that he was in a room, in a bed._

”Eijun>”

Eijun blinked a few times and turned his head. He saw the same face from before, but it was more real now.

”Kazuya.”

”Yes Eijun it’s me.”

”Mom.”

Eijun turned his face from the man from his past and saw Kazu and…

”Eiko?”

”M-Mom.”

Reality can be perceived as when you can feel something. Eijun very much felt his daughter jump from where she was into the bed and crawl into his arms. He could feel her tears as they fell hotly onto his neck. Eijun moved to put his arms around the little girl that he had longed to hold for years when he realized that one of them was tethered.

”Hang on, the IV is caught.”

Eijun looked over and watched as Kazuya leaned in and moved the tube that was connected to a drip bag and also imbedded in Eijun’s arm via a needle. He would question that later, but for now he moved both his arms around the crying child.

”Eiko. Eiko my sweetheart I missed you so much.”

”Mom, mom I can’t believe it’s you.”

Eijun felt a hand on his leg and looked to see his little boy clearly holding back his emotions. Eijun moved one of his arms to welcome the usually stalwart boy in. Kazu came with no words and now he held both of his babies in his arms once again.

”What happened Kazuya? Why are you all here?”

”That’s what we want to know Eijun. Daichi got a phone call that you were in the hospital and Kazu was with him at the time.”

”Kazu? But why? I am so confused.”

Kazuya moved forward and touched Eijun on his arm gently.

”Let’s start with what you remember.”

* * *

Juzo sat in his office with a tumbler in his hand. The ice had long melted and the bottle was half gone. He stared at nothing as he drank. He went to the car to grab one of the track suits he kept in the trunk. Since he had parked in the garage he used that elevator so that no one would see him leave. When he arrived back though he found the floor full of people and police. He saw someone that he did not meet at the party and they told him that someone was brutally attacked and was being taken to the hospital. Juzo didn’t ask for anything further. He didn’t want to seem suspicious. He instead went back to his office and used his radio contacts to find out more information.

An early 20’s male was taken to Tohuko hospital. He had been beaten and raped and there was concern of a contusion since he was unconscious. Juzo didn’t think he had been that rough on the younger man. Certainly he had used some force, but not enough to warrant this kind of reaction. He would say that Eijun was being over dramatic, but since he had passed out there was no possibility. He wondered who the police had contacted. As far as he knew Eijun didn’t have his parents down as an emergency contact.

”Perhaps it was the cousin of his.”

Juzo had avoided meeting anyone from the younger man’s family. It was unnecessary in his eyes. He hadn’t introduced Eijun to any of his family either. Why should he when they would be living on their own. Family was only needed for weddings and funerals. That’s what his father used to say. They would meet when they got married. That would be enough. He never understood why Eijun was so attached to his family. It was something that he should have given up along with this childhood. Juzo was going to show him the right way to live. Once Eijun saw it then he would give up on everyone including his child. The child would grow up at boarding schools and then go out into the world. There was no need for a mother any longer.

”It’s the way it should be.”

He would wait till after visiting hours and use his contacts to get in and see him. Juzo was sure that once he explained everything to Eijun. That is was all a misunderstanding that he would accept this words and go back to being by his side. Juzo couldn’t really understand what it was about the younger man that had him so set on their partnership, but he would make it work and made their life what it was supposed to be.

”You will see Eijun, I am all you will ever need.”

*

*

*

”He should be good to see you guys tomorrow. Thank you for understanding Mei.”

”Once again Kazuya, you and that brat have caused me trouble…but I am glad he is doing better.”

”I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.”

”What about the kids.”

”I made arrangements with Daichi. Eiko was excited to meet her uncle anyway and Asada is going to stay with her.”

”I wonder is Asada will meet the rest of Karasuno.”

”Most likely. I think he and Hinata will get along.”

”If Kageyama doesn’t kill them both.”

”Have good night Mei.”

”You too Kazuya.”

Kazuya hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He picked up the cup of hot tea that he had been carrying and continued back to Eijun’s room. The kids both wanted to stay, but it was not possible. Kazuya was granted special access though. Sometimes being a pro ball player has its perks. They showed him how the chair folded out into the bed and gave him blankets and a pillow. When he returned to the room he saw Eijun was sleeping peacefully. Kazuya placed the cup on the small table and looked out the window. It was so different from Tokyo. Without the lights and noises the peace could be felt even if it wasn’t the countryside of Nagano where they first lived together.

”I miss this sometimes.”

”Kazuya?”

Kazuya turned around and saw Eijun open his eyes and look at him.

”What are you doing?”

”Just looking out the window. I brought you some tea.”

”Thank you.”

Kazuya picked up the tea and walked over to the bed. He carefully opened the top and after slipping a few ice cubes from the water pitcher in it he held it for Eijun to sip.

”You remembered.”

”How could I forget something that I teased you for at Seido.”

Back then when Kazuya realized that Eijun had a neko tongue he would drop ice in his drinks in front of the other players so they would pick on him. Now thought he did it out of…

”I still can’t believe you and Eiko are here.”

”More than just us are here, but you can see them tomorrow. Tonight you need your rest.”

”I must look awful huh.”

Kazuya could not lie. Eijun’s face was bruised and he had a black eye. There were marks on his arms from defending himself and once when Eijun moved his top rode up and Kazuya saw painful looking indents on his hips. They only indicated one thing. He also noted that under the newer ones there were older ones. This was not the first time Eijun had been hurt and it made his blood boil…but why?

Kazuya hadn’t seem Eijun in ten years. He had long gotten over him and had gone on dates with other people, both men and women. He never had any lasting relationships, but that’s cause his career came first so why…why was he so bothered to find out someone had been hurting Eijun. Was it cause it was his first love? Cause Eijun was the mother of his children? But he hadn’t even thought about Eijun in all this time. There was no reason…yet here he was at the younger man’s side without a second thought.

”Kazuya.”

”Huh?”

”You were gone for a moment.”

”I was just remembering something. So how have you been…you besides this.”

Eijun laughed lightly and the sound felt right to Kazuya. He smiled with his cracked lips and Kazuya pretended that they could not bleed any moment.

”I’ve been alright. Just working and taking care of Kazu. Not much else I can do being a single mother right?”

”Right. Kazu looks great. He said that he plays baseball and is a catcher.”

”Yeah, I tried to convince him to pitch instead, but he said to me that it was more fun being in control. I wonder where he could have gotten that idea from.”

Kazuya was shocked that his son had the same mentality that he did. He didn’t realize he had started to cry until he felt Eijun touch his face.

”He would have made you proud.”

”he does make me proud. Oh Eijun I have been such a fool to keep my son away from me and your Eiko away from you. WE could have come up with a better idea than this. Maybe then you would not have gotten hurt like you did.”

”Getting hurt was my own fault.”

”What happened Eijun, please tell me.”

”I…I met this man at my job. I’m just a receptionist, but he spoke to me. Usually people ignore me, but he didn’t. It started with little things like compliments and small gifts like flowers. Then he asked me out for dinner. Honestly I had not looked at anyone since you so I was surprised and caught off guard. I found out he was in real estate, but didn’t realize he was such a big shot till I saw his home. After that it was like a whirl wind fairy tale. He said all the right things and made all the right moves. He was handsome and such a gentleman too. I never met anyone like his before and he treated me like royalty.”

Kazuya didn’t like hearing Eijun talking about another guy like this. Was he the same guy that put him in the hospital?

”Then I started to notice little changes. He made comments about how I dressed and what I ate saying that I deserved better. He had me join a gym to lose weight. I was spending more time at his place then my own. He wanted me to quit my job and work for him instead. He even started to get more demanding…in bed.”

Eijun blushed at the last sentence and Kazuya knew he didn’t want to hear anything more about it.

”Where was Kazu during all this.”

”Oh nothing really started till after he left for camp. I wanted to tell Kazuya about us, but Juzo-san kept asking me to wait. I never really questioned why.”

Eijun had a feel though that if he did he would not have liked the answer.

”So why didn’t you end the relationship when you saw…”

”I didn’t see the signs…or I didn’t want to. I…I never realized how lonely I was until Juzo-san came around. I think I was just pretending that I didn’t have a heart or a soul. That just being a good mom was enough for me. I…”

Eijun started to cry and Kazuya moved from his chair to the side of the bed away from the IV. Without even thinking he climbed into the bed and took Eijun in his arms.

”I’m so sorry Eijun. I was so stupid to choose my career over you. I could have figured it out and made it work. I tore our family apart and forced our children to grow up without each other. Worse of all I made it possible for you to get hurt like this. If I had stayed around this would not have happened!”

”Shhhh, and you say I am too loud. It’s night time and past visiting hours Kazuya.”

Kazuya looked down at the man in his arms and laughed through his tears. He hugged him tightly and his heart skipped when he felt Eijun hug back.

”It’s going to be different now I promise. I will not let our family be apart again. We will work everything out so that we are all happy.”

”I believe you Kazuya, but we should get some rest now. The kids and Dainii-chan will be here early I am sure.”

”Yes we should.”

Kazuya went to let go and move, but Eijun held him tightly.

”Please stay.”

”Alright.”

Eijun snuggled against Kazuya’s chest and sighed.

”I remember doing this when we found out that I was pregnant.”

”Me too. We talked about it for hours and then you suddenly had to throw up and when you were done you declared you wanted yakiniku.”

Eijun laughed with a snort.

”You were so pissed cause all I wanted was cheek and tongue. None of the other cuts.”

”Then Mochi made that dumb joke…”

”And I threw up again.”

Now both men were laughing and holding each other trying to muffle it.

”I miss Mochi senpai. Heck I even miss Narumiya-san.”

”Careful what you wish for Eijun. You just might get it.”

Eijun yawned and placed his head back down on Kazuya’s chest.

”Yeah, in my dreams.”

* * *

”I really shouldn’t be doing this you know.”

”I know and I am very grateful.”

”Sawamura-san’s room is 342.”

”Thank you so much.”

”remember, just ten minutes Onninaga-san.”

Juzo bowed to the nurse at the desk and headed down the hall to Eijun’s room. She was an easily manipulated fool that allowed herself to be carried along by the scent of money and power. Juzo loved the control that he possessed of common people. Because of that he was rarely opposed. He moved quietly down the empty hall till he got to the room. He opened the door and walked in.

”Kich…”

”In your dreams you are surrounded by the family that loves you and our kids are making us proud pursuing their dreams.”

”And our parents are getting along.”

Juzo froze at hearing another man’s voice. Was it a doctor or a nurse checking up on Eijun. He slowly moved into the room. As his eyes adjusted he could see the silhouette of the bed behind the curtain and more than one person in it. Juzo moved to the wall and carefully peered around the corner. What he saw was a surprise that did not sit well with him.

”My dad doesn’t get along with anyone Eijun.”

”Hey my dad and grandfather tried.”

”The look on his face at dinner when they asked him to play shogi was hysterical.”

”It wasn’t my fault that we didn’t know he didn’t play!”

”Shhhh, now whose being loud.”

Eijun puffed out his cheeks in mock anger and Kazuya leaned in and kissed one of them.

”You look like a puffer fish.”

”Yeah well you still look like a tanuki all these years.”

”Ah but this tanuki stole your heart many years ago.”

”I’m still waiting for it back.”

”Nope it’s mine.”

What was this man talking about? Who was he? Could he be the boy’s father? But Eijun told him that he hadn’t seen him since Kazu was a baby. Was he cheating on him? SO many questions that had no answers or led to more questions. Juzo didn’t like this and it was giving him a headache. Juzo was running out of time and knew the nurse would come to get him if he didn’t return on his own, but he had to know more before he left.

”Kazuya…what do you…”

”I think I’m still in love with you Eijun. Not just because of this or Kazu and Eiko, but because…you are a part of my heart. I have just been denying it all this time. Forgive me for being so stubborn and stupid.”

”I’ve known that you were stubborn since Seido, but I forgave you then and I can forgive you now.”

”Eijun…let’s be a family again for real. I don’t care if we live here or Tokyo, but I want us to all live together again. I will personally apologize to your family and ask for you to be put in my care again. I will even take whatever Daichi wants to do to me.”

”It wouldn’t just be Dainii-chan you know. Hinata and Kageyama would get their licks in too.”

”And I will take them all if you will take me back.”

”Let’s talk about more tomorrow when the kids come.”

”Alright. Night Eijun.”

”Night Kazuya.”

Juzo was seeing red. How dare Eijun think about leaving him for this man. He didn’t care who he was or if he had any relation to the kid…wait kids? There is more then Kazu? It didn’t matter. Eijun was his and he would prove it. Juzo slipped out of the room just as the nurse was coming towards him. He walked back with her letting her make small talk, but the whole time he was thinking and planning. He needed to get in a see Eijun when no one was there. He needed to get him out of this hospital and isolate him where he could convince Eijun to come back to him and if he argued…

”I’ll just have to show him what’s best for him.”

”I’m sorry, what did you say Onninaga-san?”

”Pardon me, I said I just want what’s best for him.”

”Oh Sawamura-san. Well I can tell that you care about him very much.”

”Yes I do.”

”He is a very lucky man then.”

”Yes he is.”

Juzo got on the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. As he walked to his car he started to formulate a plan on how to get everything he wanted and to make those in his way pay for their indiscretions.

”It will all work out in the end and afterwards Eijun and I will laugh about it.”

With that final thought, Juzo got into his car and drove off into the moonless night.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, and anime related content you can check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/daisuke_takahiro/?hl=en)! ^-^
> 
> Also any original art used in creating my cover art will be credited here in the end notes.
> 
> Credit for all art used in the creation of my cover art; I usually only do the collage, boarder, textures, and text; goes to the following artists...
> 
> [tohbioremade](https://tohbioremade.tumblr.com/post/128523839432/j16201227-%ED%83%80%EB%B8%94%EB%A0%9B%EB%B3%B4%EB%8B%A4-%EC%97%B0%ED%95%84%EC%9D%B4-%EB%8D%94-%ED%8E%B8%ED%95%9C%EB%8D%B0-%EC%8A%A4%EC%BA%90%EB%84%88%EA%B0%80-%EC%97%86%EB%8B%A4) for Miyuki.
> 
> [rinsdes](https://www.deviantart.com/rinsdes/art/Sawamura-Eijun-render-614237414) for Sawamura.


End file.
